


【授翻】snow and dirty rain

by jonoregrets



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookclub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonoregrets/pseuds/jonoregrets
Summary: Even靠在椅子里。“要知道，并不是所有人都在受人威胁后才加入读书小组的。”Isak翻了个白眼。“随便你。”“我就很喜欢读书。”[换言之：因为已经有人建了抱抱小组，Vilde就成立了一个读书小组。Even是一个喜欢背诗的书呆子，Isak则不明白既然有改编电影还去看那些无聊的原著干什么。但是呢，在他遇到Even后，或许参加读书小组也没他之前想的那么浪费时间。]
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of  
> [snow and dirty rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661868/chapters/21826715) by [grinsekaetzchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinsekaetzchen/pseuds/grinsekaetzchen)
> 
> 译注：因理解不能所有诗句保持原文不译

事情开始于Sana对Isak的勒索，结果显而易见，Isak现在只能坐在教室后面，看着越来越多的人往进走。

Vilde站在门口，旁边还有Eva和Sana，正在紧张地欢迎新成员。Isak完全想不到一个破读书小组她怎么能吸引过来这么多人。Sana不可能拿着所有人的大麻吧，也就意味着有人是真心过来想分享读书感受的。Isak又往椅子里滑了几寸，纠结要不要再给他的朋友发条短信，最后决定还是算了。虽然他很不喜欢被放鸽子，但可以理解。话说回来，或许他把大麻藏在Eva家也没聪明到哪去，谁知道呢。Isak是肯定不会承认的。他现在唯一肯定的就是，参加读书小组绝对是浪费时间。

这种肯定一直延续到一个非常高的金发男生的出现，他悠闲地走了进来，坐在了Isak旁边的旁边。Isak用余光瞥着那个男生。他好像之前没在学校里见过他，不然他绝对不会没有印象。那个男生就坐在那，大长腿直直的伸着，正在低头玩手机（说不定他的朋友也放他鸽子了？）。当他漫不经心地舔了下嘴时，Isak完全移不开眼。他下意识的也舔了舔嘴，然后晃了下头，真是魔怔了。

然后那个男生抬起了头，他注意到了Isak的凝视，抬了抬眉毛。Isak迅速低头看向他的手机，差点没把脖子闪了。他的心跳也因为这一小小的对视而开始加速。谢天谢地，Vilde终于开始讲话了，Isak目视前方，下定决心不和坐在他右边的男生有更多接触。

有那么几分钟的时间，Vilde在东拉西扯，说她本来想办一个有关时事讽刺剧的小组，让Isak一瞬间以为连她也是被迫出场，但她接着又说读书小组也不错，甚至更好，因为你不仅可以结交新朋友，和他们分享你喜欢的书，还会让你的大学申请书锦上添花。Isak感觉有点闹心，他并不觉得这玩意儿能对他申请大学有什么帮助，更重要的是，他完全不知道放学之后该干些什么。Isak并不喜欢想太多，走一步算一步。

“好嘞，”Vilde拍了拍手，“今天呢，我们可以先认识下彼此。所以我希望大家两两组队，最好和你不认识的人。”她冲坐在前排的Chris和她男友眯了眯眼。Isak之前也没见过那个男生，不过放眼一看，他根本就不认识几个人。或许他以后应该多交点朋友？他又不由自主地想到了身边的那个男生。

Vilde的声音拽回了Isak的注意力。“所以，Sana和Eva接下来会给你们发一张问卷，你可以按照这上面的问题问你的同伴，然后大概…”她看向Eva，Eva冲她笑了下，“十分钟后你们需要换人，这样可以认识更多的朋友。”Vilde说完后喘了一口气，甩了甩手。Isak长叹一声。

他右边的男生突然往过移了一个座位，坐到了Isak旁边，冲他笑了笑。“咱俩就不认识，”他说，Isak呆滞地点头。那个男生笑得更欢了。“Vilde不是说要和不认识的人组队嘛。”

对哈。Isak做好了准备，但他依旧没有正视那个男生，以免显得他又蠢又变态，想都别想。“对”，他慢慢地说。

Sana打断了他俩，在二人面前的桌子上放了两张纸。“你一个人来的，Isak？”她意有所指地问。

Isak扯过来一张纸，庆幸总算有借口可以不看那个男生了，说，“有本事你在没有勒索你朋友大麻的前提下让他们主动来参加读书小组啊”

Sana翻了个白眼，继续发问卷去了。不知怎么的，Isak还是感觉她略胜一筹。

“谁勒索你了？”那个男生问，Isak才想起来他旁边还坐着人。

“呃，Sana。”Isak迅速看了一眼那个男生的表情，又低下头。

“她拿你什么了？”

“大麻。准确说也不是我的。谁让我是那个暂时保管它的人呢。”他当初就不应该愚蠢到接下这个任务。Isak有时候心是真的大，这点他自己都恨。像他这次干的好事。

那个男生听完Isak的坦白后差点没笑到地上去。Isak抬起头，本想装出一副生气的样子，但那个男生眼角的鱼尾纹和微微后仰的姿势让他逞能失败，Isak也不禁露出一个微笑。“有这么好笑吗？”他必须这么问，以保持他最后的一丝尊严。

“当然。我感觉我们都不用做什么问卷，我就已经知道关于你来说最重要的一点了。”E的嘴角愈发上扬。

“真的？”

“你怕Sana。”

“嘿！我才不怕Sana呢，”Isak生气地低声说道，以免Sana听见。她简直是神出鬼没。“不过是因为她拿着我的大麻罢了。”

“嗯…听你的，”那个男生咧了咧嘴，终于拿起了剩下的那张纸。Isak看了教室，大家要么在尬聊，要么则是真的聊得很投入。并没有人注意到他俩。

“既然你都知道我身上最重要的一点了，你连你的名字都不告诉我是不是就说不过去了，”Isak说，为他的淡定点赞。

“Even，”那个男生说，一边伸出手来，装出一副同事工作第一天见面的样子。Isak努力压下脸上的笑意，握了握Even的手。

“Isak，”他回答，不知怎么又逗笑了Even。

“好，回答完第一个问题，第二个是你最喜欢哪本书？”Even大声念出来。

草了。Isak突然想起来这可是个读书小组，也就意味着那些问题都是关于书的。关键是，Isak虽然也读，但他更喜欢把时间花在网上冲浪，以及浏览维基百科上，要么查橙色是来源于橙子还是反过来，要么是平行宇宙的具体理论。总之，上次Isak读小说已经是两年前的事了。他隐约记得在Eva和Jonas分手的那年读了本浪漫小说，好像还是Eva推荐给他的。

大部分的时间里他都在Netflix上看一些蠢人蠢剧。

“你没有最喜欢的书吗？”Even问，可能是看Isak已经盯着一个地方发了好一会呆。

“我当然有啊，”Isak反驳，拉长了脸。“你怎么能这么质疑我？”

“真的？”

“嗯呢？我当然有最喜欢的书啦，谁没有？你不也有吗？”Isak知道自己在胡言乱语，不过有时候他真的管不住自己的嘴，更别提他的脑子还总在帮倒忙。人艰不拆。

结果Even笑得更开心了，他说：“我就没有。”

“真的？”

“嗯，因为好书太多了，根本选不出来，不过你就不一样了。”他又挑了挑眉毛。

一个短发女孩正好出现在他眼前，使他脱离了苦海。他傻傻地冲她眨了眨眼。他确定这个女生叫Emma，他俩上周在Eva的派对上见过面。除此之外，他完全不记得他跟她说过话。哪怕说过，肯定也是在他已经醉到断片的情况下。

“嗨，”她笑道。

“嗨，”Isak说，依旧一脸迷茫。

“Vilde说每十分钟得换人，所以我想的是跟你组个队。”她瞟了Even一眼，又继续看向Isak。Isak觉得对此他应该感到荣幸才对，可是他只觉得有些恼火，胃里也传来那种熟悉的恐惧感。

“呃，对，Vilde是这么说的。”Isak看向Even。Even脸上没了笑容，正盯着Emma不放。突然，他抬起嘴角说，“啊，但是Isak和我刚开始分享我们有多喜欢《白衣女人》，Isak居然完全没看出来Marian是个女同性恋，简直就是大错特错，你懂吧？所以我觉得我得在换人之前把这点跟他讲清楚了。你说是吧，Isak？”Even转向他，脸上带着惊悚的微笑，因为Isak对于这个弥天大谎心知肚明。

“呃，没错。我刚还在说Miriam…”

“Marian。”

“Marian绝不可能喜欢，女的。”

Emma看着一脸懵逼，Isak对此感同身受，他完全不知道自己在说什么。“好吧。”她似乎在等他俩随便一人接她的话，可惜Isak和Even都没出声。Isak一脸坚定地盯着面前的那张纸。“那我们就等会再组队吧，”她说，转过去找别人去了。

等她走到了屋子的另一边，Isak立马问Even，“刚那些都是你现编的吗？”

Even皱了皱眉。“没有啊，《白衣女人》是一本很出名的小说，引起了学术界的广泛讨论，很多人都认为作为主角之一的Marian是个女同性恋，虽然作者对此并没有明说，毕竟这本小说是1860年左右出版的，所以描写的比较隐晦，但她…”

“你他妈都从哪知道的这些玩意儿？”

Even靠回到椅子里。“毕竟，不是每个人都是被迫参加的读书小组。”

Isak翻了翻白眼。“随便你怎么说。”

“我是真的喜欢读书。”Even耸了耸肩。他俩的注意力都转到了出现在讲台的Vilde身上。

Isak知道此刻他应该专注于Vilde的讲话，可他就是没法不看Even。他刚才坦然地承认对读书的喜爱，他对那些晦涩（反正对于Isak来说是晦涩）的书了如指掌，以及他很明显是出于兴趣参加的读书小组。（Isak的内心深处还在为Even就这么随意的说出女同性恋这个词而感到震惊，不过他并没有被吓到，对此他更愿意保持沉默。）

“这次先到这吧，下周讨论的书是《壁花少年》，这本书很短，相信很多人已经读过了？”Vilde环顾四周，Isak注意到至少有一半的人点头了。Even看上去有点沮丧，不过他还是点头了。Isak记得这本书好像被改编成了电影，不过不太确定。他绝对会被这个读书小组搞死。

“那咱们就下周见，”Vilde继续道，脸上挂着洋溢的笑容。“感谢大家的到场，下次一定会更有意思！”

Even站起身，低头冲Isak咧嘴一笑，他张开嘴好像要说什么，这时Sana突然出现在他俩中间。“下周你也得参加，作为这次你朋友没有到场的补偿。”她给了Isak一个你自己看着办的表情。

“得，”Isak说，他的眼睛移到了Even身上，说不定也没那么难熬呢。

周一的时候Jonas问他读书会怎么样，Isak随便扯了点：无聊，浪费时间什么的，鉴于他唯一记住的就是Even的眼睛。

“你要回我们的大麻了吗？”Mahdi问，往嘴里塞了一块面包。

Isak皱了下脸。“还没，正在努力中。”

“你最好说到做到。”Mahdi拿着半片面包，冲他挥舞了一下，Isak义正言辞地点了点头。反正Sana也不可能一直拿着不还。希望如此吧。

“伙计们，我需要帮助，”Magnus说，摔进Isak旁边的椅子里。

“想都别想，当你在给一个妹子口时，我们不能在旁边给你出主意，对不住了，Mags，”Isak立刻说。Magnus对此只是摆了摆手，Mahdi发出一声哼笑，Jonas则冲Isak咧了咧嘴。

“根本不是我要问的，什么鬼。”事实证明Magnus的问题的确跟妹子有关，但更倾向于他从根本上就无法理解女生是怎么想的。Isak对此无无可奉告，只好漫无目的地扫视食堂，直到他发现了Even，他正坐在几张桌子以外，和人聊着天。

Isak知道自己正在盯着人家看，可他就是停不下来。Even正因为大笑而扬起了脖子，他向后仰了一下，前半张椅子悬在空中。然后他直直地看向了Isak，认出了他是谁，点了点头，接着又转向他的朋友们。Isak几乎是以光速移开了眼。

他把注意力转回到自己的朋友身上，大家讨论的话题已经从如何帮助Magnus转到了如何追妹子。突然，Isak觉得有点力不从心。

“我还得写生物作业呢，”他撒了个谎，站起身来拿上背包。“回见。”

只有Jonas对他突兀的离开皱了皱眉，不过Isak一如既往地忽略了他。

周三晚上Isak突然想起来他得在明天之前读完那本《少年》什么的。并不是说他完全忘了还有读书小组这事（他甚至记得读书小组从周五改到了周四晚上，因为Vilde意识到人们在周五都会选择去参加派对），只是他总想不起来需要真的读书。

Isak没有马上去查这本书，而是躺在床上，无聊地盯着天花板发呆。过了一会，Eskild敲了敲门，说晚饭还有剩，问他想不想吃。Isak摇了摇头。他房间里的某个角落还有一包薯片，够他凑活的了。

之后，他吃完了那包薯片，又吃了几口顺带发现的巧克力棒，Isak终于打开笔记本，开始搜那本书。谢天谢地，谷歌知道它的全名，而且第三个链接就是同名电影。看完他就可以糊弄过去明天的读书会。他为这部电影付了费，毕竟他爸可以支付他的课外活动。

电影开头的节奏有点慢热，所以Isak决定靠在床头柜上，腿上放着他的笔记本，漫不经心地往下看。这位名叫Charlie的男孩似乎惹上了什么大麻烦，但还没严重到勾起Isak 的好奇心。当Patrick跟他男朋友接吻时，Isak明显来了兴趣。而在他得知Patrick的男友还没出柜时，他的心也跟着重重一沉。Isak在纠结要不要继续往下看，之后的剧情又回到了Charlie身上，进而也就没那么伤感了。事实上，Charlie第一次磕嗨了的场景简直爆笑。

但接下来是Patrick和他的男友在食堂中间对峙，当看到Patrick被他的男友，准确说是前男友叫“基佬”时，Isak僵住了，他按了暂停，又开始盯着天花板，长吸一口气，他的笔记本不轻不重地压在肚子上。

他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑子里也有个声音在试图说什么，可Isak并不想听。

他按了快进键，结果就看到Charlie坐在桌子前，泪流满面。Isak合上笔记本，把它放到了一边。

明天靠这半部电影应该撑得过去。

等到第二天的读书会，Isak悄悄溜到他的座位上，感觉身心俱疲。他昨晚没睡好，Sana依旧拿着他的大麻，Mahdi让他再努努力。（他说这话时一脸轻松，还带着笑容，让Isak更不好受了。）

Emma坐在了他的左边，完全不打算放过他，况且他也没看到Even的身影。绝了。Isak觉得自己还不如呆在家里，还要什么大麻。

“嗨，”Emma咧嘴笑了下。Isak有气无力地回了个笑容。

“你读这本书了吗？”她问，并没有注意到他脸上显而易见的疲惫。

他耸了下肩，以不变应万变，爱她怎么理解。

“写得超好，是不是？”看来她理解成Isak读了这本书。没事，Isak对此完全不担心。

“应该是吧。”说实话，他还是不想讨论这本书。或许他根本就不应该来。

“你好啊，Isak，”有人跟他打了招呼，Isak转过身来，对上了Even的视线。“谢谢你给我占座。”他重重地坐在了Isak的右边，Isak有种两面夹击的错觉，不过Even给他的感觉不像是一堵墙，如果硬要说的话，倒像是一扇门。

“应该的，”他说，尽管他完全没想过这回事。

Vilde开始了她的日常开场白，Isak则继续神游天际。他看看Emma，她简直像海绵般吸收着Vilde说的一切。他看向她的棕色短发和娇小的身躯。她今天穿了一件过于宽大的白色毛衣和紧身运动裤。她的面部线条柔和，嘴唇红润，此刻她正优雅地托着腮。

Isak好几次都试图说服自己：他可以喜欢这样的女孩子。他可以被女生唤醒欲望，而不是只能感觉到极其的无聊和空虚。在大多数情况下，他已经不需要这种自我欺骗了。很多次，当他看向男生时，他能感觉到他的朋友盯着女生的那种渴望。只是有时，他想再试一试，试图找到一些吸引点：看得更仔细一点，尽量关注女生给他带来的不同感受，第一眼看去毫无反应，那就再看第二眼，第三眼。当他竭尽全力后，现在他确定，他在女生身上找不到任何吸引他的地方。

他都不用看Even就能感受到那种悸动。只是，承认这个事实和大胆面对它还是有区别的。Isak不知道该如何跨越这个鸿沟。每次当他想做出改变时，深渊总在凝视他。他可以在深夜里，当他的室友都睡着了或者在外面时，默默地承认他喜欢男生，但是他没法真正说出口，仿佛每次他张开嘴时，总有一堵墙堵在嗓子眼前面，拦着不让那些话语被说出来，也挡住了别人知道后会对他产生的那些厌恶。

Even用肩膀撞了他一下，把Isak吓回了现实世界。“还想和我组队吗？”

“好，”他胸有成竹地同意了。

“加我一个，”Emma挤了进来。Even只是点了点头，飞速地瞥了她一眼，坐到了桌子上，这样他就可以同时看到Isak和Emma。Isak有点没法集中注意力，因为Even的腿总是蹭着他，Isak要被逼疯了。

“我去拿Vilde的问卷，”Emma主动提出来，问卷多的很。Isak想到了Vilde绝对会这么做。

Even似乎从他的表情上猜出来了他的想法，他说：“Vilde为这个活动真的做了很多准备。”

Isak哼了一声，“我觉得Vilde不管干什么事都会做足准备。”

“一切都在掌控之中不好吗？”

“那多累啊？不允许一点意外发生？”

“我也不知道，有点变化或许也不错。”

Isak对此无话可说，于是他就耸了耸肩，轻轻地笑了笑。Even似乎并不介意，他冲Isak笑了回来。Emma回来了，手里拿着一张纸，依旧坐在了Isak旁边。她把椅子拉得离Isak更近了，Isak咽下一声叹息。

“上面说我们要讨论这些问题，之后如果还有时间的话，再以小组的形式分享。”

“第一个问题是什么？”Even问，他往后靠了靠，用手撑着身体，姿势舒展了一些。Isak心不在焉地注意到Even在卫衣外面套了一件牛仔夹克，他还看见了T恤的一角。这才十月份，他是有多冷？

“很泛泛的一个问题，你喜欢这本书吗？”Emma从问卷上抬起眼，Even示意让她先回答。“说实话我很喜欢，虽然结局真的很悲伤，但Patrick每次出场都很搞笑。”

“每次都很搞笑吗？”Even不敢置信地重复。

“嗯呢，我觉得他这个人就很搞笑。”

“当他的男友叫他那些恶心的称呼时，还有后来跟他打架时并不好笑。”Even的声音很严肃，不带一丝笑意。Isak往椅子里缩了缩，打定主意不发表任何言论。

“嗯，那倒是，这些并不好笑。不过除此之外，”Emma为自己辩解道。Isak敢肯定她的下场好不到哪去。当然，他自己也好不到哪去。他并不想讨论Even描述的那个场景。

“没有什么‘除此之外’。这本书的第一部分可能还笑得出来，但Patrick明显受到了那些事情的影响，然后他就开始喝酒，和Charlie在小区里瞎逛。我不觉得这有什么搞笑的地方。”如果接下来的剧情是这样的话，Isak倒有点想继续看那部电影了。

“不过Patrick亲Charlie的时候很甜啊。”

Even的眉毛简直要跳出他的脑门了，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。要不是现在的场面这么尴尬，Isak都要笑出声了。“甜？这是一种糟糕的应对机制，展示出了Charlie的懦弱，也是整本书的主题。根本就不甜。”

Emma翻了翻白眼。“随便你。你觉得这本书写的怎么样，Isak？”

Isak一点都不喜欢这部电影，他甚至都没法看完它，因为他一想起来食堂的那场戏，他的皮肤就开始发痒，所以他说：“还行吧。”

Emma看起来很失望，不过Even倒是面带喜色。“真的，Isak？说不定它可以成为你新的top1。”他的笑容不再是假兮兮或者压抑的，而是欢快的。

“想你妈呢，”Isak又没管住嘴。

Even哈哈大笑，Emma则一面迷惑地看着Isak。Isak对此耸了耸肩，Emma又盯着他看了一会，然后她大声地叹了口气，说：“我还是问问别人都是怎么想的吧。”

“去吧，”Even毫不知耻地说。Isak拼命忍住没笑。

等她走了之后，Even转向Isak, 把他的脚放在了Isak旁边的椅子上。有那么几秒钟的时间，Isak的脑海里出现了一幅画面：他站在Even的腿中间，手放在Even的屁股上，他俩的脸近在咫尺。Isak迅速把这个危险的想法抛之脑后。

“说实话，你到底读这本书了吗？”Even问。

Isak停了一会，说：“看了一半电影算不算？”

“得看你为什么看一半不看了。”

Isak打死都不可能告诉Even真正的原因。“我睡着了。”

Even抿紧了嘴，审视了Isak一会，最后宽容地点了点头。“行吧，这也算。不过电影改编得并不好，强烈建议你读原著。原谅你了。”

“哦，原谅我了？您可真是宽容大量。”

“确实。不仅如此，我还机智多谋。”

“就您还机智多谋？”

“当然，你不这么觉得？”

“不好说，或许你只是一个喜欢装模作样的书呆子呢。”Isak咧了咧嘴。

“谁说我不能兼得？”

“宽宏大量机智多谋装模作样的书呆子Even？”Isak向后倾斜了他的椅子，一手抓着Even踩着的那个椅子以防自己翻过去。

“把我的备注改成这个吧，求求了。”

“我又没有你的手机号。”Isak的心跳快到他肋骨都疼了。Even笑了，拿出了他自己的手机。

“这还不好说。”

Even第二天给他发了第一条短信，是一条装逼的引用，由此可见Even真是个装模作样的书呆子。Isak不敢置信地盯着手机看了半天，浪费了生命中宝贵的五分钟。于是当天晚上，Isak躺在他的床上，任由Even占据了自己的脑海。

The light is no mystery, the mystery is that there is something to keep the light from passing through。这就是Even发给他的。Isak上网查了，发现它出自于一首短诗，但他读完之后还是不明白Even想说什么，所以他就回复了一句“为什么？”

不到两分钟，Even的回复就来了，“你自己说的，我就爱装模作样。”

尽管心里清楚，Isak还是傻笑了半天，然后回了一个他能找到的最愤怒的emoji。当他收到Even的回复，Isak依旧笑得停不下来。二人就这么聊开了。

“哥们儿，你他妈这半天都跟谁发短信呢？”Jonas问，四人又一次在食堂里碰面。

“没谁，”Isak说，把手机放回了兜里，结果它立刻又震了，Isak努力装出一副无辜的样子。Jonas根本就没信他的话，不过最终还是耸了耸肩放过了他。

“是和那个短发女生吗？”Magnus插进来，眼睛瞪得超级大。

“谁？”Isak把帽子扭正了，省得他的手没事干。

“就，有个短发女生嘛，我昨天还听见她提到你了呢。”

“她说什么了？”

Mahdi笑了，“大概是在感叹Isak有多么完美，她有多么想跟Isak在一起之类的。总之就是所有Magnus想听到的好话。”

“去你妈，”Magnus面无表情的说。“我并没有听清她具体在说什么，只是听她提了几次你的名字。我不想停下来专门偷听人家，整得跟个变态似的。”他停顿了一会，“你们说是吧？”

“对，”Jonas表示同意。

“所以，你是在跟她发短信吗？”

“不是，什么玩意儿。我才见过她两回，”Isak叹了口气，翻了翻白眼。

“别装了，Magnus刚夸你把到妹子了呢”Mahdi耸了耸肩。

Isak胡乱扯了几句，赶紧转向下一个更安全的话题。“话说，下次派对是什么时候？”

“周五，好像有人提到过，在…”Jonas迅速接住，话题转换得如此之快，仿佛之前根本没人在八卦Isak和Emma。即便如此，Isak还是等到了教室才掏出手机。

_你读tifos了吗？_ Even问，后面还跟着三条短信：

_估计你也没读。_

_应该猜到的。_

_你真让我失望 Isak。_

Isak盯着他的手机，慢慢地打出回复： _tfios是什么几把玩意儿？_

Even几乎是秒回。Isak抬头看了一眼以确保老师没注意到他，这会儿她正在和前排的学生说话，所以他安全的很。

_《星运里的错》，我们这周要读的书。别忘了你也得参加读书会。_

Isak叹了口气。下次见面大概是十天以后，可他并不打算读这本书。他对这种青春浪漫文学并不感冒，他得维持自己的高冷形象。 _有电影吗？他回复。_

_有，但你肯定会看哭。_

_滚你妈，老子才不会哭。_

_你肯定会。我第一次看的时候都没忍住。_

_老子忍得住。_

_你想试试吗？_

Isak犹豫了一秒。 _试就试。_

_这周找个时间来我家吧，我有碟。_ Isak又紧张地抬头看了一眼，仿佛有人专门看谁在发短信，或者在发什么。

这么正经的邀请不能不回， _行吧，但我肯定不会看哭。_

Even只回了一句， _等着瞧。_

Isak在裤子上擦了擦手，他也没想到能出这么多汗。

周四那天，Isak坐在了Even家里的沙发上，头顶是Even的高架床，面前的椅子暂时充当了桌子，放着Even的笔记本。Isak完全没法专注地看电影，原因如下：一，Even离他太近了。只要Isak挪一下，不知怎么的，他总会碰到Even（他的腿，他的半边身体，他的卫衣）。Isak尽量管住自己的手，只能玩他自己卫衣的帽绳，但是这部电影太长了，他得时不时换个姿势，以防腿麻。所以说碰到Even是不可避免的事，有本事告他去啊。

二是Even简直是在不间断的评论这部电影，严重影响他对剧情的理解。不是对灯光，剪辑，角度等评头论足，要不就是原著的主题有多么完美的体现在了电影里。Isak在该点头的时候点头，不过大部分时间里Even并不在乎他的反应。Isak对此求之不得，鉴于Even已经把该说的都说了：“注意这个场景，让两个主角的初吻发生在安妮弗兰克的博物馆已经够大胆的了，但是他俩居然都没注意到周围有什么，也反映了他们依旧被死亡和反抗包围着。他们就在人们之前的藏身之处，与此同时，剧透了哈，Gus自己也藏了个秘密。这个设定简直绝了。”Isak一本正经地点头，并伴以微笑。Even的热情很有传染力。

等电影看待三分之四时，Even说：“你还没哭。”

Isak得意一笑，“毕竟有你全程在旁边做解释，那个女孩叫什么来着？”

Even叹气，“Hazel，讲真，专心点，Isak。”他笑着说。

“随便，谁让你一直在评论Hazel做的每一件事，对此我并不是很感兴趣。”

“这么好的爱情故事你都不感兴趣！”

“他俩都快死了，你告诉我好哪了？”

“真正的爱情必须以悲剧收尾，”Even若有所思地说。

“凭什么非得搞成悲剧？根本就说不通。”

“否则就不是爱情了，比如说像《罗密欧与朱丽叶》那样。你知道这部吧？”Even开玩笑道。

“操你妈，谁不知道《罗密欧与朱丽叶》？”

Even一笑。“那行，最后一部分我就不说话了，坐等你哭。”

“想得美，”Isak反驳。

Isak嘴里面的肉都快被他咬出血了，这才勉强没有哭出来。

“太虐了，”等到电影结束后，他压了又压，以免声音里带着哭腔。“为什么Vilde会让我们读这么虐的小说？”

“它是几年前的畅销书。”Even耸肩。“她还没开始让我们看那种小众文学呢，希望将来会有。”

“小众文学？”

“就是，除主流青春文学之外的小说。不过我还是很喜欢《星运里的错》的，它写的的确很好。”

Isak根本没法压住脸上的笑容。“嗯，我发现了。”他的声音太过柔软，以至于Isak专门清了清嗓子。Even只是抬起了眉毛，然后站起身，在抽屉里翻找了半天，最后找到了一根大麻烟卷儿。“想来吗？”他问，Isak点头。

后来Isak回想起那个下午，是沐浴在温暖的阳光里的，虽然他俩开窗通风时，外面的空气还是有点凉。他记得他俩坐在沙发上，抽着大麻，聊了几个小时。Even放了一个名为“读书背景音”的列表，为此Isak足足取笑了他十分钟，但事实证明那些歌都很好听，也很温柔，承载着那些流淌在二人之间的情绪。

某时某刻，天已经暗了下来，他俩吃了Isak这辈子吃过的最难吃的吐司。Isak问，“所以，你喜欢什么文学？”他半躺在沙发上，Even则是坐在地上，背靠着沙发。Even向后仰着头，他的头发时不时会擦过Isak的腿，导致Isak费了九牛二虎之力，才没有伸出手去摸Even的头发。

“主要是诗歌。”

Isak想翻白眼，他应该翻的，可不知为什么，这话从Even嘴里说出来就那么合情合理。Even当然会喜欢诗歌了。Isak大声说，“猜到了。”他很有可能是磕嗨了。

“我还以为我很神秘呢。”

“并没有。”

Even冲他眨眼。“伤心。”

Isak的心漏跳了一拍，脸也烧了起来。他想转开视线，看向别处，看什么都行，可是Even的眼睛牢牢的锁在他身上，让他无处可逃。况且，他也不想逃。突然的，Isak想吻Even。他想爬到Even身上，慢慢地低头，去碰Even的嘴唇。他遏制住了这个危险的想法，把目光从Even的嘴唇上撕下来。“什么类的？”他声音沙哑地问，仿佛对诗歌颇有研究。

“又长又难懂的那种。我能背下来Richard Siken的Crush。”

“是，书吗？还是只是一首？”

“是书。”

“你能把整本书都背下来？”

Even耸肩，面上掠过一丝阴影，但他又得意洋洋地冲Isak笑了笑。“差不多。”

Isak只觉得自己又沦陷了一步。


	2. 第二章

对Isak而言，大部分时候派对上的音乐都太吵了。可能是因为他的心思还在昨晚的聚餐上：他纠结了一下午还是跟家人见了面，结果出乎他的意料，气氛相当不错。这个派对跟Even完全没法比，对此Isak还是承认的。

他看见Magnus在和Vilde聊天（Magnus真应该参加读书小组，Isak应该跟Magnus提一嘴，但他又想到如果Magnus真去了的话，他就不能和Even一直独处了，那还是算了）。Mahdi正在厨房来回抛着三罐啤酒。Isak到现在都不知道这是谁办的派对，不过他也不在意。

他拿着罐啤酒，漫不尽心地跟着音乐的节拍摇晃身体，一边试图在人山人海中找到Jonas。他消失了有一阵子了，Isak现在有点无聊，而且他一点都不想去跳舞，更别提跟女生搭讪了。可是，幸运之神今晚并没有眷顾他，他没找到Jonas，反倒看见了Emma。她抛给他一个明媚的笑容，好像还挑逗得冲他点了点头。Isak缩下头，尽可能的远离Emma，往人群深处藏去。

等他再抬起头时，他看见的不是Emma，而是Even。他的心跳立刻不受控制得快了起来，简直像巴甫洛夫的狗一样，操了。Isak有点讨厌自己这种不受控制的反应，但他更在意Even的同伴。他正在跟有个男的说话，但一个女生出现在他身后，胳膊环在他的腰上。Isak重重地咽了一口。她说了点什么逗笑了Even，Even反着别扭地抱住那个女生。她踮起脚尖，把下巴搁在Even肩膀上。Isak感到浓浓的失落。

Isak一转眼又看见了几米外的Emma正朝他走来。哦对，他得赶紧想办法甩掉。他的心脏仿佛要抛下身体自己逃走一般跳得又快又重，但他现在没功夫想这些。哪怕他再不愿意，他现在也必须完成这项任务，算逑了。做完再闹心吧。

他转身进了舞池，里面个金发女生对他抛了一晚上媚眼了。目前为止他一直在视而不见，尚不（从未，一个背叛的声音在他耳边响起）感兴趣，但不能再这样了。Isak走到了她面前，对她坏笑了一下，挑了挑眉毛。

她也笑了笑，离他更近了些。Isak下意识将手放到了她的屁股上，低下了头。还没等他反应过来，他俩就已经亲上了。他想放空大脑，可是他必须确保Emma看见了这一幕，这样才不会继续缠着他。所以他张开眼，抱着这个女生（天，他连人家的名字都不知道）环视一周，并没有人在看他俩，随后他和Emma对视了一眼，她转身离去。完美。

他本打算结束这个吻（他只觉得有点湿），结果他的目光又和Even撞上了。Even抬高了眉毛。突然之间，Isak觉得有点恶心，他和这个女生分开，冲她抱歉的笑了笑，尽可能的表达了自己的歉意，然后就退出了舞池。他的心脏还在怦怦直跳，手心也出了很多汗，嘴里还留着那个女生唇膏的味道，他拿手背狠狠地擦了擦嘴。

等Isak好不容易走到外面后，他重重地坐在了屋子后院的长椅里，拿手捂住了脸。他不知道自己坐了多久，只是一直在大喘气，希望心跳能他妈快点慢下来。他得平静下来，他甚至都不确定是什么引起了这种无助，生气和恐惧，还有一种他不能（准确说是不敢）承认的渴望。

“嗨，”一个熟悉的声音说。“我可以坐这吗？”

他应该拒绝，应该激烈反抗，应该起身离开，可Isak只发出一声“嗯”。

他坐了下来，Isak的余光扫到了Even的旧旅游鞋。他把目光集中在那，还在试图平复他的呼吸。“话说，我真的能背好多诗，”Even突然说。Isak想抬头看看Even，可是他怕Even发现他眼中的渴望，所以他继续低着头，发出模糊的应和以示他在听。“我感觉我要是不证明下自己，你根本就不相信我。”

Isak皱起了眉毛，虽然他确定Even并看不见他的脸。搞什么…然后Even就开始背诗。Isak过了一会才集中起注意力去分辨Even在说什么，不过慢慢的，他的心平静下来了。

“‘有一阵子，我以为我是那恶龙。现在我可以告诉你。而且，有一阵子，我以为我是那王子，是棉花糖般的粉色，坐在我的屋子里，在城堡的塔楼里，年轻又美丽，信心满满的等待你回应我的爱意，但王子看向她的镜子，里面只有公主’，”Even说，Isak抬起了头。“‘而我在外面，在泥里挣扎，喷着火，直至被捅死。好吧，看来我是那恶龙。没什么大不了，你依旧是英雄。’”

Even呼出一口气，Isak说，“你不是恶龙。”

有那么一瞬间，Even看起来被吓到了，但随后他慢慢地笑了。“那你觉得我是王子咯？”

Isak脸红了，他耸了耸肩。“你是个傻逼。”

“真伤人，Isak。太伤人了。”Even把手放在胸口，一副伤心欲绝的样子。Isak想继续跟他开玩笑，可他现在身心俱疲，精神虽然放松了一点，但还是紧绷着，所以他只是叹了口气。Isak突然记起了之前抱着Even的那个女生。“你就把你女朋友一个人留在里面？”他问完就后悔了。

“我女….啊，Sonja。没，我俩已经分了，她能照顾好自己。反正我也觉得她想趁机勾搭一个高三的。”他动了动眉毛。“她现在想试试学弟。”

“学弟？你不也高三吗？”

“嗯，但我今年复读了，之前在巴肯。Sonja可比我聪明多了，她已经活在现实生活中了。”

这信息量有点大，所以Isak问了他想到的第一个问题：“你还能跟前任做朋友？”

“嗯，我俩在一起前她就是我最好的朋友。事实证明我俩还是当朋友的好，你懂的。怎么，你跟前任都老死不相往来吗？”Even大笑。

Isak别扭地换了个姿势，他渐渐觉得外面开始冷了。“嗯…，我就交过一个女朋友，大概，不是我想要的。”

Even的声音听起来很严肃，“不是吗？”

“不是。”Isak想起Sara，亲她就像是某种不得不干的流程，也是为了面子，就像他刚才亲的那个女生一样。

“不过，你还有的是时间想明白你想要什么，”Even随意地说。Isak看向他，拼命才忍住，没回他一句“ _我知道我想要什么，我只是不知道该如何得到它。_ ”

他们又在外面坐了一会，Even把他拽回了屋里，Isak对此听之任之：他喜欢Even把手放在他的胳膊上，一路拽着他的卫衣。

“Sana，我最后问一遍，能把大麻还我吗，都三周了，还有完没完了。”Isak倚在桌子旁，上面放着Vilde整理好的这周用的材料。他不小心蹭了一下，Vilde狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“行啊，”Sana毫不在乎地说。

“你说什么？”

“我说行。明天就给你，现在不在身上。” _谁平时带大麻在身上啊_ ，Sana虽然没说出口，但Isak从她脸上看出了这个意思。

Isak挥了下手。“那你之前怎么不还我？”

Sana冲他皱眉。“你又没问。显然不重要呗。”

Isak想怼回去，Even正好走了进来，也许Sana说的对，其实真没多大点事。Sana在他面前打了个响指。“但你得继续参加读书小组。”她听起来颇有信心。

“行行行，我会来的。”Isak站起来走到他的固定座位上，Even坐在了他旁边。他俩就这么莫名其妙的当了同桌。

熬过一次毫无意义的见面后（鉴于Vilde决定要以小组的形式讨论这本书，Isak根本没有多少跟Even单独说话的机会），Vilde说下周要看的书是《说来有点可笑》。大部分人表示听都没听过，Vilde只好翻了个白眼，说这本书评分很高，还有改编的电影。

Isak转向Even，期待他又有DVD，但Even咬着下唇，一脸沮丧的盯着Vilde。“你不喜欢这本书？”Isak开玩笑，可惜不怎么成功。

Even轻轻摇了摇头。“没有，谈不上不喜欢。它写的…还行吧。”

“这就完了？你吓到我了。通常来说，你现在已经就它的主题，爱还是什么玩意儿，开始发表长篇大论了。”Isak没想到他能说出这么了解Even的话，不过他不介意。

终于，在周围的人差不多走光了之后，Even看向他。“嗯，我只是，”他的目光躲躲闪闪，Isak皱了下眉。然后Even直视Isak，露出一个笑容，全无之前的犹豫。“总之，我们翘了下周的小组见面吧，你也不用看电影了，咱俩干点好玩的。”

“比如？”Isak谨慎地问。

“给你个惊喜。”

Isak有时候能在校园里注意到Even。

他能在食堂里注意到Even，他总是懒洋洋地坐在椅子里，有时候来会扔着一个空水瓶玩。他能注意到Even和朋友们笑着走出教室。他能注意到Even在和人打电话，眼神凌厉，他只听到过一句话：“别管我，没你的事了。”Isak躲进一个转角里，确保Even不会看到自己。

不过有一次，Even走到了他面前。当时Isak正和朋友们坐在食堂里，极力回避那些你又追谁了的话题（“我不知道她的名字。”“哇，你也太无情了吧，哥们儿！”），Even走到了他们桌子前面，手里拿着本书。

“这周得读的书，”他说，把书扔给了Isak。Isak勉强接住，Jonas发出一声哼笑，Isak瞪了他一眼。他把书翻过来：《说来有点可笑》。Isak想问Even为什么还要把书给他，他不都说不喜欢了吗？演的好像Isak会读一样。他想问Even下周还参不参加了，并不打算把Even说翘课当真。但他能感觉到他的朋友们正在盯着他，纳闷Even是谁，所以他只回了句，“谢了。”

Even又在他们的桌子前面站了一会，点了点头走了。Isak已经快喘不过气了。

“他谁啊？”Jonas问。

Isak挥了挥手。“在Vilde的读书小组上认识的。”他没再看这本书就把它放到了包里。“话说，Mahdi，看看我终于拿回来什么了，”他恬不知耻地换了个话题。

“牛逼啊，哥们儿！”Mahdi惊叹，没人再提起Even。

回家后，Isak简单地扫了一眼简介，上面说这本书是讲一个小孩最后被关进了精神病院。他又把它扔到了一边，怪不得Even不喜欢，谁能喜欢啊。不过他还是想不明白Even为什么会把这本书给他，

之后，他无聊地玩了会手机，收到了一条来自母亲的短信。又是一句圣经。他盯着手机看了很久，最后回复了一条：嗨，妈妈。我很好。她回复了一个爱心。Isak几个月以来感受到的愧疚终于减轻了一点。几个小时后他又想到是自己抛弃了她，一切卷土重来。

循环往复。

Oh, the things we invent then we are scared and want to be rescued. Even几天后发来了这句。Isak躲在屋子里，无视Eskild从厨房传来的怒吼（算我求您了，洗洗盘子吧，我真是操了，不是所有人都想生活在猪窝里的），盯着手机皱眉。

他一如既往的打开谷歌，因为Even从来不主动告知它们的出处，得Isak自己去搜。况且，Isak大部分时候并不知道Even给他发这些引用想表达什么。谷歌上显示，这又是Richard Siken的Crush里的一句，然后他就在网上下单了一本。说不定有一天就理解了呢。

不过他给Even的回复是： _你想逃离什么？_

手机上有三个气泡，意味着对方正在输入。Isak躺回到床上，Eskild冲进了他的屋子里。“Isak，我求你洗洗碗吧？你不用一直提醒我们你还小，没法完成饭后洗碗这种高难度任务。”

Isak翻了个白眼，“好好好，我马上就洗。”他又瞥了一眼手机，气泡已经没了，但并没有来短信。

Eskild在打听八卦上绝对不会放弃，尤其是事关Isak的私人生活，他说：“噢，跟谁发短信呢？”他靠在门框上，看样子是不打算走了。这可不行。

“Jonas，”Isak随意地说，站起来把Eskild推出了房间。

“记得洗碗！”Eskild喊道，结果Isak当着他的面关上了门。Isak还是不可遏制的翻了个白眼。他点开了聊天框，Even终于回复了： _学校:(明天的读书小组还想翘吗？_

_当然_ ，Isak秒回。有时候他觉得这样显得自己很猴急，可Even的短信一来他就控制不住。

_校门口两点见。_

Isak是真没想到他们怎么会来了反抗博物馆。好吧，是Even领他来的，但Isak还是不明白这个主意好在哪了。Even肯定看出了他一脸懵逼，但他只是咧嘴一笑，给两人买了票。Isak觉着自己能同意跟个傻子乱逛也是奇了。

展厅里空空如也（“因为现在是旅游淡季嘛，再加上别人都在学校，”Even说），Even看的很仔细，而Isak大部分时间都在看Even。他几乎是从一个展品跳到下一个展品，会在某个展品前多看一会，然后又转向下一个。Isak对于自己把时间都花在看Even身上感到有些愧疚，不过他找了个借口：谁让他之前已经参观过这个博物馆呢，虽然是几年前的事了，不过聊胜于无。

Isak一开始以为Even只是单纯地从一个屋子转到另一个屋子，不过过了一会，他就确定Even绝对在找什么东西，不管那是什么。Isak没问，而是好笑的跟着Even的目光，时而看向路人，时而扫过那些展品。

终于，Even停在一个很小的屋子里，里面只有他俩。展厅里只有一幅画挂在墙上，对面是一扇很大的窗户。屋子并不通向别处，所以不会有人突然进来。

Even靠在窗边，示意Isak走近点。Isak站在他对面，往外看了一眼，把视线转回到Even身上。Even正直视着他，眼中闪烁着光。Isak想伸出手去碰他，碰哪都行。只是轻轻的一触，Even肯定会同意的，他的耳边传来一个声音。Isak咽下了他的渴望，重重地吸了口气。

“怎么带我来这了？”Isak小声地问。他怕声音一大，就会打破二人周围那个静谧而温暖的气泡。

“你还没想明白吗？”Even反问到，离他更近了。

Isak屏住气，手指紧张地抓住窗沿。他努力压下的渴望又回来了，堵在了嗓子里，让他格外难出声。“给我个提示，”他费力地说。

“不行，首先你得承认 _我的确很神秘_ ，”Even的声音很轻。Isak努力装出一副不敢置信的样子。“什么？你才不神秘呢。要神秘也是我神秘。”

“你？”Even笑了，眼睛都眯了起来。

“我不能神秘吗？你别不信我跟你说，没人比我更神秘了！”Isak的心跳快得发疼，那种渴望就堵在他的嗓子眼里，让他几乎说不出话，也没空喘气，他脑中只有一个念头： _求你了，让我离你近一点_ 。Even看着他，神情严肃，仿佛是第一次见Isak。

“当然，”Even含糊地说，Isak已经不记得他们到底在争什么了，因为Even上前一步，吻上了Isak的嘴唇。

世界仿佛停止转动，Isak闭上了眼。然后，他能感觉到Even温暖的嘴唇张开了一点点，世界又恢复了正常。Even后退了一步，因为Isak并没有回应他。但Isak伸手抓住了Even的外衣，把他拉向自己。

他得让Even明白，自己需要他。虽然他并不敢真正说出口，但是他需要Even留下来。Isak看着Even露出一个笑容。他拿出十万分的勇气，慢慢凑上去，亲了Even。Even低下头，去迎合他的吻。Isak不敢张开嘴，只是让Even一下一下的啄着他。Even的手捧住了Isak的脸，Isak还不敢这么大胆，他的一只手还抓着Even的外衣，另一只放到了Even的脖子上。Isak仿佛溺水般亲着Even，他也的确有这种感觉。他感觉自己要化了，终于得到了他想要的。

他没有继续坠落，而是稳稳地踩到了地面。

Even在Isak那里过的夜，他进门时很小心，确保没有被Isak的室友看到。随后的夜晚二人一直在小声聊天，努力不笑的那么大声，时不时接个吻，用鼻子蹭蹭对方。

他俩正躺在床上，Isak突然从Even的胸口前抬起头来。“你是故意在博物馆亲我的吗？”他问。

Even挑起一根眉毛。“就不告诉你。”

“说正经的呢，你是计划好的吗？”

“也许。”

“我们好像在《错星》里看过这种操作…”

“是《星运里的错》。”

“主角是不在安妮弗兰克博物馆有的初吻？”

Even难得害羞了一下。“唉，可惜奥斯陆没有自己的安妮弗兰克博物馆。”

“我的个妈，”Isak笑了，又躺回到了Even的胸前。“您真可行。”

“有梦想谁都了不起。凭什么我的人生不能活成一本书或一部电影？”Even把Isak往自己的怀里又拉了拉。

“当然能啦，”Isak有点困了。“只要不是悲剧就行。”他仰起头要一个吻。Even从善如流，他先亲了亲Isak的鼻子，然后是脸颊，下巴，最后终于轮到Isak的嘴唇。

Isak觉得自己要撑不住了，但这次不再是因为那些无法与人说的秘密。

第二天早上Isak醒来时Even还在。他已经起了，正在读着什么。

Isak艰难地眨了眨眼。他用手揉了揉眼睛，好看清楚东西。出于某种不可解释的原因，Even现在穿着一件T恤（Isak非常确定是他的），正靠墙坐着。Isak突然羞耻地意识到自己只穿了内裤。

昨晚他俩在上床前脱掉了衣服。什么都没发生（Isak还处在他居然亲了一个男生的震惊中，并没有精力想别的），但是气氛很自然。现在，看到Even穿的一本正经，iska赶紧拿毯子盖住了自己光着的身体。

“早安，”Even冲他招呼，笑了笑。

Isak嗯了一声以示回应。现在还太早了，什么都干不了，不过倒是可以亲一亲，所以当Even附过身来亲他时，Isak并没有（也永远不会）拒绝他。“你在读什么？”Even又靠了回去。

“除我那本《说来有点可笑》以外的唯一一本书。”Even举起来给Isak看。是他去年收到的圣诞礼物（当时他还和父母还在一起，大家还住在一个屋檐下…他快速止住这个想法）：讲的是平行宇宙理论。“你还说我是书呆子呢，”Even得意一笑，Isak又不争气的脸红了。

“别说了，”他抱怨一声，把脸往枕头里埋了埋。

“噢，别嘛，”Even笑了，Isak听见他把书收了起来。突然，他被拥进了一个怀抱，Isak抬起头，感觉到Even又收紧了胳膊。二人的脸近在咫尺，Even轻轻摸着Isak的脸。“过来，”Even笑道，掀开了一点毯子，这样Isak可以离他更近些。Isak意识到自己还是没穿多少衣服。

“你穿衬衫干嘛？”他哼唧了一句，掀起了Even的衣服。

“因为有点冷。”

“冷？我连窗户都没开。”

“你平时还开窗户？这都十一月了，Isak。你想冻死自己吗？”

“天老爷，哪有这么冷。”

“你就是想让整个屋子都冷起来，这样我就没法离开你的床了。”

Isak冲他一笑。“可不是吗。”

“那我们能永远呆在一起吗？”

“能，”Isak笑了。Even亲了他。

Isak已经习惯了隐瞒他的秘密，久而久之就成了一门艺术（虽然这种艺术使人痛苦，不过嘛）。他知道如何填补故事中的漏洞，拿一些不重要的事搪塞过去，转瞬之间就能换个话题。他的经验就是把话题转到别人身上，这样就没人来窥视他的秘密盒子。

有时候，漏洞实在太大，怎么也填不住。有时，Jonas会问他的妈妈怎么样了，Isak想说“我一直感觉很对不起她，如果我能帮她呢，你说我当初是不是应该留下来”，但他闭紧了嘴，耸了耸肩，低下了头，随便扯了些谎话，他压力好大什么的，只要说出“妈妈”这个词，Jonas就会很有眼力见的不再往下问。这也是一种保守秘密的方法。

有时，这种装聋作哑已经不够用了。有时他得去参加派对，多喝几瓶酒，找个女生亲热一会。这样他就又能在面对哥们儿的质问时多撑几个星期，加入到泡妹子的吹牛中。

每当这种事发生时，他的皮肤总是在发痒，因为尽管他对于如何应付别人已经游刃有余，撒谎毕竟还是件耗神的事。Isak感觉自己无时无刻不感到疲惫，他都忘了没有秘密是什么感觉。在他向Eva表白前，在他不敢直视Jonas前，在默默跟自己承认他不喜欢女生前，他的生活是那么轻松。

所以当他有了一个名为Even的新秘密时，他以为自己会有相同的感觉。仿佛他在推开别人，他的神经会一直紧绷，嗓子眼里又会出现那堵墙，拦着他，以防他不小心说漏嘴。

但Even给他的感觉是翻天覆地。

Isak不再喘不过气，他的世界不再是黑白两色，他只需看一眼Even就会心跳加速。他有生以来第一次想把这个秘密告诉他的朋友，第一次在食堂里犹豫要不要说出Even这个名字，第一次感觉到或许他可以让那堵墙消失，漏点缝也好。

Even是他的软肋，也是他的铠甲。

他们坚持了一周没被人察觉。好吧，除了Eskild。周末那天，Even拖了又拖终于走了。Eskild看了一眼Isak，说，“所以，你脖子上的爱痕是Jonas的鞋子嘬的咯？”

Isak一手捂住脖子，脸红得滴血。“什么？”他的声音绝对没有高八度。

“如果我没记错的话，Isak，你跟我说你屋里的鞋是Jonas的。”

“对。”他好像是这么说过，不过这真不能怪他，谁让Even当时就躺在他身边，仅凭存在就能扰的Isak无暇分心。

“看来是Even嘬的咯？”看到Isak一脸被雷劈了的表情，Eskild重重得叹了口气。“讲真，屋子就这么大点，你要是带人回来的话，尤其还是Even这种级别的，怎么可能藏得住。”Isak的眼睛越瞪越大，他还在纠结要采取哪种隐瞒模式，Eskild接着说，“我在浴室碰到他了。看起来人很好。他人好吗？”Eskild的声音沉了沉。

“他，呃，超级好？”Isak完全不敢相信他们居然在聊这个。

“那就好。需要什么尽管来找我，”Eskild说。

“呃，谢了。”

“真的，任何事情。我可不想让你染上什么病…”

“求您了，Eskild，饶了我吧。”Isak并没有严格意义上逃回他的屋子，但他的步速史无前例的快，内心祈祷Eskild永远不要再提起这个话题。

（那天晚上，当他在给Even发短信时，他突然意识到自己就这么跟Eskild出柜了，虽然全程一直是Eskild在说话。这感觉出乎意料的不错。）


	3. 第三章

Isak此刻正和一个男生躺在床上，感叹着人生真美好。他的肺因为这种飘飘然而紧缩着（当然还有害怕，不过他习惯性将这种想法抛之脑后）。Even说，“嗯，我们现在算是正式在一起了吧，你什么感觉？”

Even已经连着和Isak住了三个晚上，他俩都懒得遮遮掩掩了。有天下午在冲进Isak房间的过程中还跟Eskild打了声招呼。鉴于Isak一直没反应，Even用食指挑起了Isak的下巴，Isak不得不从他的胸口上抬起头来。Even抬了抬眉毛，可能有点用力过猛而适得其反，不过Isak并不在意。

“行，”Isak说。

“行？”Even把手插进了Isak的头发里。“就这？我心好痛，Isak。”

Isak翻了个白眼。没忍住又翻了一次。“这个嘛，我还以为你会装逼地征求我的意见呢，谁让你问得这么直接，所以一个行字送给您，”他幽幽地说。

“你是怀念我那些你一点都不理解的装逼引用了吗？”

“首先，我对诗歌还是略知一二的，”他简直是一窍不通，不过让Isak承认是不可能的。Even只是冲他笑。“其次，我一点都不怀念你那些装逼玩意儿。”

Even沉默了一会说，“‘Is that too much to expect? That I would name the stars for you? That I would take you there? The splash of my tongue melting you like a sugar cube?’”他的声音低沉，带着一丝笑意，触动了Isak内心某处柔软的地方。“满意了吗？”Even问。

“你真肉麻。”Isak绝对没有脸红。

“你喜欢就行，”Even坐起来，Isak用手撑起身子探过去亲他。说不定Even真的让他像块方糖一样融化了呢，不过这话Isak可说不出口。

Isak的手心冒汗，纠结要不走了算了，但他还是强迫自己站到了Jonas的门前，按下了门铃。

Jonas打开门，他正打在电话，边说边翻了个白眼，“行，妈，好，我会的。”Isak进屋脱了鞋。他跟在Jonas身后进了他的房间，瘫到沙发里掏出了手机，反正Jonas现在忙着呢。

_These, our bodies, possessed by light. Tell me we’ll never get used to it_ , Even发过来的，Isak都不用谷歌就敢肯定又是一条引用。他低头冲手机笑了笑，咬着嘴唇简单回了一条， _肉麻 <3_

“你冲手机傻笑什么呢？”Jonas问，显然是打完了电话。他坐到了Isak身边，递给他一个打炉石的手柄。

Isak下意识地想说“没什么”。第二选择是“你妈给我发短信了”，然后坏嘻嘻地看着他，因为在他俩十二岁的时候，Jonas最讨厌这种玩笑了，Isak百试不厌。第三个选择是保持沉默，在Jonas设置游戏时想好一套说辞。

Isak想和Jonas说Even的事，他想找个人分享这份喜悦，他不想再藏着掩着了。只是他已经习惯了什么都不说，什么都藏着，导致他现在舌头都打结，会都不话说了。

Jonas瞄了他一眼。“一切都还好吗，哥们儿？”

“你记得参加Vilde的读书小组那个男生吗？”Isak脱口而出，唉，说完就后悔。仿佛是身体不受控制，不过头一次，理智战胜了情感，他决定把这一切和盘托出。他尽量隐晦地吸了一口气，Jonas把他的一举一动都看了在眼里。

“呃，记得？就那个给你扔了本书的大高个？”

Isak点头。“对。”

“你是在跟他发短信吗？” Jonas比Isak所承认的还要聪明。“所以，你俩现在是…朋友？”Jonas试探地说，如果就这么应下然后就去玩游戏也挺好。但是，Isak先摇了摇头，又点头，最终还是坚定地摇了摇头。

“看来他至少不讨人厌，鉴于你一直盯着手机笑个不停。”

Isak的脸有点烫。“还好，要不然多尴尬，”他声音沙哑地说。

“尴尬？”Jonas冲他咧嘴一笑，然后选了支队伍之类的。Isak不确定，因为他不敢将视线从Jonas脸上移开。如果他做错了呢？如果他应该保持沉默，然后迅速转移话题呢？如果他…“嗯，”Isak喘了口气。“我俩有一腿。”

Jonas点头，眼睛还是盯着炉石。Isak屏住呼吸。“他叫什么？”

“Even。”

“挺好。”

“挺好？”

“嗯，我看他一给你发短信，你就很开心？”Jonas又看向Isak，等他点头后继续说道，“那就挺好啊。”Jonas笑得轻松。

“挺好，”Isak重复了一遍。他的心跳快到有点疼。

“等一会你被我打到屁滚尿流，然后你就可以跟你的男朋友哭诉去了。”

Isak脸上露出一个大大的笑容，装出一副威胁的口气。“我才不会输呢，你想得美！”他最后一败涂地，不过Isak不在乎，因为他有一个完美的借口：谁让Jonas这么轻松就接受了Even是他的男朋友呢？导致他根本没空想别的。

“玩我呢？”Isak不敢置信地喃喃道。Even看上去乐不可支。“太闹心了，谁会想读这种东西？”

“哦，你个小可怜，”Even冲他撅嘴。“看到你被迫读名著的样子真让人难过。”

“这本书绝对有电影，它都写了几百年了。”

“这可是经典啊，Isak！哪怕你先读完书再看电影呢。不然你就没法体会到它的语言有多么优美。”

“这他妈可是古英语，能美到哪去？”Isak向后仰了仰头。他正和Even坐在食堂里，中间隔的距离刚刚好，不会让路人侧目，等着Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi，感觉出奇得不错，虽然在有人盯着他俩看时，Isak的心跳还是会微微加快，不过Even昨天说，他没必要这么大惊小怪，“既然男生之间也可以有友谊，再进一步何尝不可，”Even上下动了动眉毛，“咱俩就这么坐着，没人会多想的。”

“请不要这样伤害我，”Even叹气，做伤心状。

“你能不能别我每次一侮辱你的书就装出一副真受伤了的样子？”Isak咧嘴。

“我根本没在装。你刚可是说《罗密欧与朱丽叶》屁用没有啊，简直就是在我的心里插了一根木桩。”

“你以为自己是吸血鬼吗？非要插根木柱子才能死？”

有一瞬间，Even的表情很严肃。“你是读过《吸血鬼德古拉》还是…”他说一半停了。“如果你真读过的话，你就应该知道德古拉不是被木桩…估计你是看了什么吸血鬼烂片才知道的。”

“我看的不是电影，是电视剧好吗。”

“如果是《吸血鬼日记》，咱俩就玩完了。”

Isak看了看周围，没人坐在附近，所以他放松了身体。“那岂不是永远都不能告诉你？”

“永远不能告诉Even什么？”Magnus问，他给了Even一个熊抱，然后坐到了他旁边。Isak试图憋回一个笑容，不过并没有成功。他现在还没反应过来他的生活怎么就翻天覆地了，从Jonas到Magnus再到Mahdi。他在告诉后二人时有Jonas陪着他。基本上在他坦白完后，Magnus就开始纠结自已会不会也是gay（Isak还是没法大声说出那个词，他告诉自己一步一步来），因为他之前并没有和任何女生上过床。

Jonas长叹一声，Mahdi只来了一句，“哥们，你会想和男的上床吗？”

“不想？但我…”

“那你就不是gay，”Mahdi打断他。“什么时候你想和男的上床或者处对象了，再来讨论你是gay还是双性恋或者泛性恋什么的。”然后他们就开始纠结各种性向问题，虽然Isak对此知之甚少，不过他照样笑着参与了。

“哥们儿，这可是莎翁啊，你怎么着也得读一本吧，”Mahdi说。Even给了他一个大大的笑容。

“啥玩意儿，你还读过莎士比亚？”Isak震惊了，背叛来的猝不及防。

Mahdi耸肩。“经典嘛。”

“哈，看见了吧Isak，不是谁都和你一样什么都不读的。”

“我怎么不读，”Isak反驳道。

“维基百科不算，”Even说，拍了拍他的头。“总之，Mahdi，你读过《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？”

“读了，天，那些鸡巴的笑话差点没笑死我。”

“还有关于鸡巴的笑话？”Magnus来劲了。“看来我也有必要读一下。或许我应该参加读书小组？”

Isak叹气，和Jonas对视一眼，Jonas一副随他们便的样子。Isak又看向Even，他正兴奋地和Mahdi讨论着莎士比亚，Isak笑了，感觉自己三生有幸。

Isak感觉自己好久没有这么开心了。他每天都能收到一些蠢兮兮的诗句，和Even争执他到底需不需要看《罗朱》的电影（要我说只有一部改编算数，Isak，那就是Baz Luhrman的！），对此他不予评论（Isak其实并不想和Even吵，他只是喜欢看Even列出一条又一条的证据，然后作弊似的把Isak亲的晕头转向，这样Isak哪还能记得之前说了什么）。有时他能在自己的储物柜里发现写着诗歌的小纸条：

Here is the cake, and here is the fork, and here’s the desire to pit it inside us, and then the question behind every question; What happens next?

Isaj觉得自己并不在乎接下来发生什么。因为他每天都是那么幸福，几乎每晚都有Even在身边。他被人爱着，脚下的土地是那么坚实，而且他确定只要他伸出手，Even就会握住它。

“咱们去冒险吧，”Even说，拉着他的手把他拽到公寓里的过道里。

“嘘，我们得小点声，”Isak笑道，任由Even拽着他，

Even的声音并没有小多少，“冒险，就现在。”

“冒什么险？”

Even耸肩，从衣架上取下了他的外衣，甩到了肩上。“夜探奥斯陆，管它发生什么呢。”

“发生什么都行？万一我们被捅了呢？”

“那也没招，”Even咧嘴。“不过我觉得这个几率并不大，穿上你的外套，快点。”

Isak笑了，拿上了他的外衣，说，“你就是那种永远不会小声说话的人。”

“谁说的，”Even反驳，不过他的声音还是有点大。他拉着Isak出了门。

随后，Isak发现Even并没有夸张。

他们把下次的读书小组也翘了。当时Even突然出现在他的教室里，把Isak吓了一跳。他说与其去读书小组，还不如把时间花在更有意义的事情上。

“我以为你想和大家讨论《罗朱》，炫耀下你有多了解它？”Isak皱眉，把手放在了兜里，因为他感觉Even下一秒就要握住它们，根本不管他们还在学校里。

“算了，咱们干点别的。我不想在教室里坐那么久。”

Isak哼了一声，“也就一个小时，不过好呀，你想干什么？”

他俩最后在Even的房间里抽起了大麻，窗户开着，还放着音乐，Isak不知怎么的，想起了第一次来Even家里的场景。不过这次，Even听了一会就站起身来，跟着音乐摇摆，还不停的催Isak，直到Isak受不了了，两人一起尬舞。Isak一边笑着，一边把手放到了Even脖子上跟他索一个吻，坚称他俩跳的并没有那么糟。

他们并没有一直跳下去。Even眨了几次眼，说去外面找点吃的，Isak欣然接受。

“你说你干了什么？”Isak问，他俩在上课前碰了次面，他躲过Even的一个吻。Isak抱歉地笑了笑，他在学校里还是放不开。他一想到别人看见他和Even在一起，心脏就会跳到嗓子眼。Even只是摇了摇头，冲他露出一个灿烂的笑容，又重复了一遍，“我昨天读了两本小说。”

“你多会读的？咱俩昨天一整天都在一起。”

Even翻了个白眼，头也跟着晃了一下。“晚上没在一起嘛。”

“所以你是，没睡？”Isak慢慢地问。

Even不知道为什么看起来还是无比的高兴。“没睡，有小说可看还睡什么觉？”

“嗯，”Isak说。Even兴奋地跟他讲起了那两本书。

随后的一整天里Even似乎根本停不下来，而且并不是之前Isak习惯的那种模式，之前Even虽然也喜欢发表长篇大论，但他说完就会停下来让别人说，还会问他人的想法和感受。这次跟之前不一样。

Even一直在说，可似乎又什么都没说。他每个课间都会来Isak的教室和他碰面，不管时间有多紧。而且每次见面都有新话题，在吃午饭的时候，Even和Isak还有Jonas，Magnus，Mahdi坐在一起，因为他们四个要有小组合作。Isak发现自己根本跟不上Even的思路，他解释的越多，Isak就越迷惑，所以他索性不说话了，只是时不时点点头，看着Even说。

Even的眼睛瞪得很大，手不是在拨弄他的头发，就是在玩弄手机，有时还会握成拳头。Isak重重地咽了一口，他有种很不想的预感，但他没法解释。

当天晚上Even还是和Isak一起睡的。

Isak微弱地希望Even能沾枕头就着，毕竟他昨天通宵在看小说。但Even似乎更精神了。

有那么一阵子，Isak不停地亲Even，让他平静了一会。两人都脱了衬衫和裤子，只穿着内衣，Isak沿着Even的身体一路亲下去，时不时嘬一个吻痕，试图把自己的平静分给Even一点，可惜并没有用。

快两点的时候，Isak几乎要睡过去了，Even还在他身边，异常清醒地翻着书。“我讨厌这本书，”Even说。Isak强迫自己睁开眼。他看见Even手上拿的是《说来有点可笑》，他咽下一声叹息。

“不喜欢就别读了，”Isak埋在枕头里喃喃道。

“我已经读过了，挺久之前读的。”Isak点头，他的眼睛不由自主的又合上了。他感觉Even躺了下来，Isak睁开眼。Even的手抚过他的下巴，脖子，锁骨。“我很抱歉那样对我来说没用。”

“哪样？”Isak多眨了几次眼。

“像书里的那样，我没办法做到。抱歉。”

“你在说什么？”Isak把Even拉向自己，开心地搂住他的腰，这样他们的胸膛就可以贴在一起。Isak透过自己沉重的眼皮看向Even，每当窗户外面开过一辆车时，Even的眼睛就会亮那么一秒，Isak说不清自己从他眼里看见了什么。

“没什么，”Even说，突然露出了一个笑容。“别担心。”Even笑得更开心了，Isak还想问下去，但他觉得反正明天还有时间。重要的是他俩现在都得多睡一会。所以他吻了吻Even的嘴角，闭上了眼睛。

等他醒来时，Even已经不见了。

“Even呢？”Jonas问，因为只有Isak一个人来了食堂。

“不知道，”Isak说，声音颤抖了一次。

“发生了什么？”

“不知道，”Isak又说了一遍。“我今天想早点回家，还得保持我的游戏排名呢，”他试图开个玩笑，其实他心里已经担心疯了。Jonas没有再问下去，让Isak在无视他的关心时感觉没那么内疚。

他并没有完全失去Even的消息。准确说，从凌晨开始Even就不停的在给他发短信，第一条的发送时间是四点半，Isak觉得Even可能多少睡了一会。他试图平复胃里的紧张感，可惜无事于补。

4:30

I said my arms are very strong and your head’s on fire. I said kiss me here and here and here and you did.

5:18

Here we are in the weeds again, here we are in the bowels of the thing: your world doesn’t make sense.

7:42

You just wanted to prove that there was one safe place, just one safe place where you could love him. You have not found that place yet.

9:02

I’m battling monsters, I’m pulling you out of the burning buildings and you say I’ll give you anything but you never come through.

11:51

Monsters are always hungry, darling, and they’re only a few steps behind you, finding the flaw, the poor weld, the place where we weren’t stitched up quite right.

11:52

The place they could almost slip tight through if the skin wasn’t trying to keep them out, to keep them here, on the other side of the theater where the curtain keeps rising. I crawled out the window and ran into the woods.

14:25

A man takes his sadness down to the river and throws it in the river but then he’s still left with the river. A man takes his sadness and throws it away but then he’s still left with his hands.

16:09

We pull our boots on with both hands but we can’t punch ourselves awake and all I can do is stand on the curb and say

16:10

Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

21:21

We’ve read the back of the book, we know what’s going to happen. The fields burned, the land destroyed, the lovers left broken in the brown dirt. And then it’s gone.

Isak回信。他写道 _发生什么了？_ 他写道 _Even，你还好吗？_ 他写道， _呃，这什么问题，很显然你不太好。跟我说说。_ 他写道 _告诉我发生了什么。_ 他写道 _你在家吗？你呆的地方安全吗？_ 他写道 _我们并不是身上沾满泥土的伤心的爱人。只要你告诉我发生了什么，我们不会失去任何东西_ （译者注：来自最后一句引用）。

他长吸一口气，写道： _求你了，Even，我好担心。_

大约半夜的时候他收到一条回复，他都不用费功夫找手机，因为它就放在他胸前，震了一下。Isak迅速拿起来，眼睛差点没被屏幕闪瞎，但他并不在乎，因为这条短信来自，并不是Even，而是一个未知的号码。

_嗨，我是Sonja，Even的朋友。他现在在家休息，没出什么事。_

Isak盯着手机看了一会，回复道， _那就好，发生什么了？_ 一会再去想Even的前任吧，现在有更要紧的事。

几分钟后她回复了， _我觉得你和Even需要谈谈，但不是现在，过几天的吧。_

没等Isak回复，Sonja又发了一条短信， _我早跟他说让他跟你坦白。_

Isak瞄到了《说来有点可笑》，一个不祥的预感涌上心头。他没问Sonja Even应该跟他坦白什么。

反正现在也睡不着，Isak索性读起了《说来有点可笑》，有时还会跳几页。一开始，他觉得有点无聊：他不喜欢这种文风，主角也不讨喜，大部分配角他也不喜欢，他总想看手机，谁让这本书写的一点也不有趣，情节也没记住多少，因为他总是忍不住想Even。

不过有些地方还是引起了他的注意。主角名叫Craig，有抑郁症，还有焦虑症，不知怎么还有饮食失调。Isak有点看不下去了，不过这倒是有助于他理解Craig为什么会主动住进精神病院。即便如此，Isak还是停了下来，盯着天花板，犹豫要不要接着读。他好不容易忘了这本书，Even又出现在他的脑海里，Isak的心跳快了起来，他做了几次深呼吸，又开始读了起来。

他跳过了精神病院那段，后面还讲了个爱情故事和几个古怪的病人，Isak也不太想看，所以也跳了过去。Even的话一直回荡在他耳边“抱歉我不能像小说里那样。”Isak越翻越快，可他还是找不到答案。是自杀那段吗（天哪，Isak喘不上气了，拜托了，Even说的千万不要是这个啊，不）？是那个爱情故事吗（可Isak就在这，离开的是Even，他明天也在，后天也在）？是待在精神病院那段吗（Isak对此绝不陌生，他记得父亲将母亲拽进一间病房，她尖叫着，不愿进去，最后Isak将她带回了家里）？

然后他读到了结局：Craig过得并不开心，但他感激他还活着。虽然他的病并没有好，但作者花了三大页描述Craig意识到周围的一切，包括他自己的生命，每时每刻都很重要。或许Even做不到的是这一点。

Isak不知道Even在遭受什么，但他确定Even现在处在痛苦中。他将自己圈起来，把书随手扔到地上，盯着窗外。泪水慢慢滑过他的脸颊，留下一道道冰凉的痕迹，他并不想承认自己哭了。Isak不知道该怎么办。

第二天他没有去学校，一直躺在床上。也没给Jonas发短信，不过中午的时候Jonas倒是给他发了短信。

_嘿，哥们儿，你还好吗？_

他整整一个小时都没管这条短信，因为他内心有一个小小的部分希望这是Even发来的。不过他最后还是回信了， _不太好，Even出事了，我不知道发生了什么。_

_操。你想跟我聊聊吗？_

Isak不想，他也是这么回复的，主要是因为Isak甚至不知道从何说起。Jonas识趣的没有再问。

第二天Isak去学校了，微弱地希望Even能出现。他并没有。Isak只能坐在食堂里，冲他的午餐皱眉。

“谁死了？”Magnus问，重重坐在Isak旁边，把托盘放在桌上。

“Mags，小心，”Mahdi冲他喊，Magnus的可乐马上就要掉了。Jonas迅速抓住它，把它放好。Isak目睹了全程，没有一丝想帮忙的意思。

“喂？回神了Isak。我刚问你是谁死了吗？”Magnus在他眼前挥手，Isak疲惫地将它拍开。

“什么？”他咕哝了一句，视线又转回到他盘子里那块可怜的吐司上。它让他想起跟Even吃的那块贼难吃的吐司，感觉那都是上辈子的事了。他突然觉得眼眶发热，Isak迅速眨了几下眼，把眼泪憋回去。他需要睡眠，他还需要跟Even谈谈，只是现在不行。他感觉这两件事他都做不到。

“你脸白得像鬼一样，”Magnus说，Jonas怼了他一肘子，Magnus叫了一声。“怎么了？我说的是实话啊。诶，Even去哪了？等下，你俩分手了？”Magnus听起来就像无比震惊，无助，对一切一无所知，Isak现在就是这种感觉。

“没，”Isak的声音从牙缝里挤出来。“就算分手前提也得他跟我说话才行。”

“发生什么了？”Mahdi问。Isak低头撕吐司。

“不知道。他之前很看起来嗨，超级开心的样子，一晚上读了两本书，大概好几天都没睡觉，或者只睡了一小会，”他喘了口气，因为他再不跟人说就会憋疯了。管他的呢，说不定他俩真分手了，只是Isak太迟钝没想明白？天呐，如果真是这样的话，万一Even和Sonja复合了呢？Isak深吸一口气，继续道，“然后两天前的晚上他就走了，给我发了一堆奇奇怪怪的诗？怪兽啊，还有一切最后都会趋于混乱什么的。”

“你现在理解这些奇怪的诗想表达什么了吗？”Jonas皱着眉问。

Isak耸肩。“听起来像是他很害怕，或者被什么东西缠上了，这根本说不通啊，因为他之前明明很开心，不是吗？开心到都惹人嫌。”我俩都是，他差点加上这句。“然后他的前任在半夜给我发了条短信，说他在家，很安全，我俩应该谈谈，Even应该跟我坦白。我不知道。”Isak的吐司被他撕的稀烂，撒的盘子里到处都是。

“哇喔，”Mahdi出了一口气。

“嗯。”

“你心里大概有个想法了吗？”Jonas看了他一眼。

Isak纠结了半天他要不要说，最后决定说就说。他完全不知道该拿Even怎么干，要跟他谈些什么，更别提怎么帮他，但他至少可以把他的猜测告诉他的朋友们。“他总提到一本书，即便他很不喜欢。书里的主角有抑郁症和焦虑症，所以他的情况可能也差不多。但我不知道具体是什么。”Isak耸肩。

“不对，哥们儿，你之前说他超级开心是不是？然后他就消失了，你根本联系不上他，”Magnus总结了一下，Isak点头。“听起来跟我妈的情况很像，”Magnus露出了大大的笑容。

“什么？”Isak懵了。

“她有躁郁症。有时候她会超级疯狂，贼开心，觉得自己站在世界之巅，她干出的傻事真的巨好笑，不过之后她就会进入抑郁期，床都下不来。”有那么一会，Isak想说他怎么从来不知道这件事，但他想起了他自己的妈妈，他们平时聊天基本不涉及父母。怪不得他不知道。

“但她没事？”Isak问。

“嗯呢，她可好了，”Magnus轻松地说。

“或许你应该直接跟Even谈谈，”Jonas插进来。“Magnus说不定没说错呢，不过这也只是一种猜测。”

“他连我的短信都不回。”

“哥们儿，如果我猜的没错，他现在抑郁的一批，是根本不可能给你回信的。跟他说让他什么时候有力气了再回，你能做的就是等着。”Magnus耸肩。

“你别说，Magnus，有时候你还真挺聪明，”Mahdi咧嘴一笑，

“那还用说。我的天，我要真猜对了是不是能得个奖什么的？因为…”

Jonas第一个没忍住笑了出来，Mahdi紧随其后，Isak也小小地笑了一下。好吧，他会给Even时间的，即便他现在一想起来Even还是没法好好呼吸。

_嗨，Even，可以的话请回信，求你了。我只想和你谈谈。_

虽然他接受了要耐心等待这个事实，时间并没有因此而加速，反倒过得更慢了。Isak感觉日子又回到了从前：上学，回家，打游戏，看剧，吃东西，做作业，睡觉。

他身体里的某个部分疼的要命，Eskild肯定是看出来了，因为他最近对Isak很照顾。他会送晚饭的剩菜到Isak屋里，看见没洗的碗碟也不再催促Isak，时不时问Isak需要点什么（“别管我，Eskild，谢谢您了。”“嗷，真怀念你跟我顶嘴的日子。”）还会在节日里邀他一起去俱乐部。

“我不去，”Isak说，视线并没有从眼前的笔记本屏幕上移开，他完全不知道自己在看什么，但只要别让他想Even就行。

Eskild沉默了很久，Isak还以为他走了，但当他抬头时，Eskild还在门边站着。“失恋总会过去的。”

Isak什么都不想说。Eskild叹了口气，又留下一句“需要什么跟我说”就走了。Isak勉强点了个头。

不知从什么时候开始，学校里肆虐着一个谣言，说Isak是gay，说他和Even有一腿，说Even是个神经病。每次Isak在走廊里听见那个词就这么随意的被安到他头上时，他总忍不住心里一紧，但他不想去看是谁说的。还有个谣言说Isak是gay源于一个短发女生，Isak不知是真是假。他完全不知道Emma怎么会看出来，所以他只好尽量躲着所有人。

午休的时候，Isak在等他的朋友们。他几乎都快坐不住了，因为他总感觉每个人都在盯着他，他的皮肤在发痒，幸亏Jonas出现了，接着是Mahdi和Magnus。他们坐得离他很近，聊着一些他并没有细听的蠢事，但这些声音很好的转移了Isak的注意力，让他可以不再在乎别人的眼光。

没过几分钟，Vilde突然坐到了Magnus旁边，还跟Eva打着招呼。Eva拽过来一把椅子，因为Isak他们桌子旁边的座位已经坐满了，不过这并没有吓退她们。Isak看见Eva，Sana和Chris坐到他们旁边，各自聊着天，但没有男生对此提出异议。

Magnus开始和Vilde聊天，至少是试图聊天。Mahdi靠过去，好像在问Eva什么。Sana和Isak对视了一会，耸了耸肩，继续吃她的午餐。Isak继而盯着Jonas。

Jonas只是冲他笑，轻轻摇着头。“怎么？你还以为我们会让你一个人坐在这，承受这一切？想都别想，哥们儿。”

Isak什么都说不出来，但他总算不用继续听自己心跳的砰砰声了。

失去Even消息的第五天，Isak收到了一个快递，他都忘了自己是什么时候下的单。好吧，没忘，更像是抛之脑后，因为他不想让Even发现自己有多么听话。他撕开包装，拿出一本崭新的Crush，坐到了床上。

看完第一部分后，他起身拿了一些纸巾。尽管脑子一直说着争点气，可他的眼泪还是掉个不停。里面有一句诗说的是，“You know that a boy who likes boys is a dead boy, unless he keeps his mouth shut, which is what you didn’t do, because you are weak and hollow and it doesn’t matter anymore”。Isak想他这辈子再也不会继续看下去了，似乎跟Even有关的书都会让他产生这样的想法。

但这绝对是Even最喜欢的一本书（译者注：本章引用全部出自于此），尽管Even从来没承认过。他能把整本书都背下来，因此Isak下定决心一定要读完它。他一定要跟Even分享他的读后感，不论Even在哪，不论他有多遥不可及。所以Isak歇了一会，擦干眼泪，平复了心情后继续读了下去。

等他终于读完最后一首诗时天都快亮了。他把Even的引用都画了出来，但最后一首他引的最多，于是Isak又把它读了一遍，拿不同颜色的笔画出了他喜欢的句子。

当他睡着时，脑海里漂浮着那些诗句。这本书就躺在留给Even的枕头上。

在距离Isak最后一次和Even见面的第六天，Isak给他妈妈发了条短信。他花了半个小时删删减减，最后剩下不过两行字。他没检查就点击了发送，害怕他再多看一眼就会都删了。

_嗨，妈妈。我有了一个很喜欢的男生，我觉得应该告诉你一声。如果这会让你伤心的话，我很抱歉。抱抱，Isak。_

快到晚上时他收到了回信。 _亲爱的儿子，我一点都不伤心，真为你感到开心，永远爱你的妈妈。_

Isak的心还是很疼，过去的一周让他心存感激又心如刀割，但母亲的话让他好受了一点点，肩上的负担轻了一些，呼吸也容易了一点。冲动之下，他写了回复， _很抱歉我离开了你。_

他还记得那天，落下最后一根稻草的那天。当时父亲已经走了三个星期，他和妈妈过了整整三个星期。她一直坚信外面有人要抓她，房子里有魔鬼，要不就在Isak的房间里，所以她让Isak和她睡在客厅，这样她就可以保护他。整整三周，Isak几乎没睡过觉，每次开门前，他都会害怕母亲已经彻底疯了。

当她冲他大喊大叫，认不出他是谁时，Isak离开了。他离开后给他父亲打了个电话，说，“你得做点什么，做什么都行，帮帮她， _我做不到。_ ”他满怀愧疚和恐惧地离开了。

接下来的一个月里他的母亲一直在精神病院（这次她终于住院了，不过并不是出于自愿，Isak不想知道任何细节，他也不想去想那个月他过得有多么恍惚，每天假装他的母亲并没有出事）。之后她搬到了别处。父亲说是一个小公寓，可Isak一直不敢去看她。他怕她还是认不出自己。但他给她发了短信， _希望你好点了_ 。她回了一句圣经和一个爱心。至少，她看起来知道他是谁。

大部分的时间里，Isak清楚自己当吃没办法在坚持下去，但这并不会减轻他的愧疚感。所以，有史以来的第一次，他表达了自己的歉意，希望母亲能理解自己。

几分钟后她的回复就来了。

_无需道歉，妈妈很爱你。_

Isak又往怀里塞了一个枕头，任凭由头疼，悲伤和解脱引起的泪水浸湿了它。

周五的时候，Isak在英语课上收到了一条短信。他手忙脚乱地找出手机，当他看见发信人时Even是，他立马解了锁。

Sorry about the bony elbows, sorry we lived here, sorry about the scene at the bottom of the stairwell and how I ruined everything by saying it out loud. Especially that, but I should have known. Isak想回复，但是Even的下一条已经来了。这回是他自己的话：

_很抱歉，Isak。我之前应该跟你坦白。我有躁郁症。抱歉吓到你了。抱歉这不是我希望的故事。在别处，有一个不同的故事，一首写给我们的不同的圆满的诗，这首不是。爱你，Even。_

Isak的心脏都要跳出胸膛了，他笨拙地给Sonja发短信，期待她能快点回复。 _Even还在家里吗？_

他不停抖腿，一直在看表（还有五分钟就下课了），同时在等一个答案。谢天谢地，Sonja很靠谱。在距离下课两分钟前他收到了回信， _在，怎么了？_

下课铃一响他就迅速穿上外套，拿起书包往门口奔去。老师不敢置信的看着他，但Isak只是抱歉地耸了耸肩。在去站台的路上，他又发了条短信，这回是给Even。

_Even，我现在准备过去，如果你不想见我就回信。_

他看见那条短信旁边出现了已读标记，但他并没有收到任何回复。Isak登上了下一辆电车。


	4. 第四章

有那么一会，Isak害怕Even不会给他开门，但他开了。Isak好好得看了看Even。他脸色苍白，脸颊上有两团不正常的红晕。除此之外，他的黑眼圈也很严重，头发不像之前那么完美柔软，而是塌了下来。他穿着一件巨大的卫衣和运动裤，整个人仿佛要溺死在里面，一手扶着门框，关节因太用力而泛着白。

最糟糕的是他的眼睛，像玻璃珠一样，扫了一眼Isak就看向地面。Isak好心疼，他慢慢走向Even，什么都没说，抬手抚摸着Even的脸。他以为Even会拒绝他，会推开他，但Even只是轻微地蹭了蹭他的手。

Isak把Even拉近了一点，动作依旧小心翼翼，Even看上去那么虚弱，仿佛一阵风就能把他吹倒，全凭门框支撑着。慢慢的，Even在他的怀抱里放松了身体，Isak用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸，在他嘴角和脸颊上留下几个羽毛般轻柔的吻，他感到Even的胳膊环在了他的腰上，门在身后关上，发出一声咔哒的轻响。

“我们的故事不会在这里结束，”Isak耳语道。Even埋在Isak的脖子里，呼吸很重，他抱紧了Isak。Isak也抬起手抱住Even，二人依偎在过道里。直到Isak微微抽出身，说，“你想躺下来吗？”

Even轻轻地点头，但他并没有动，于是Isak拉起他的手（他的手比Even的暖和一些），走到了Even的房间里。他的床上一片混乱，被子堆在一角，床梯上搭着一件旧运动衫，枕头挤在栏杆里。Isak看着Even步履沉重地爬上高架床，一下子瘫到了床垫上，看上去松了口气。Isak也爬了上去，把枕头摆正，给Even盖上毯子，这样他能睡得舒服点。

Even眼神空洞地看着他的一举一动。在Isak终于躺到他身边后，“抱歉”，他轻声说。

“你不用跟我道歉，”Isak安慰他，用手抚摸着Even的头发。Even闭上了眼睛。“以后再说，现在先睡觉，好吗？”

Even小小地点了点头。Isak长出一口气，也闭上了眼。心里那块石头总算落地了，一周以来的第一次，他终于可以睡个好觉了。

有人在叫Even的名字，一下子惊醒了Isak。他支起身子来，小心地不吵醒Even，他看见门口站着一位女士，哦对，Even和他父母住在一起。这种尴尬的场面一点都没有吓到Isak，一点都没有。

这位女士，也就是Even的母亲，抬了抬眉毛（Even有可能是跟她学的），说，“你就是Isak吧？”

Isak点了点头，他想起自己和Even相拥的睡姿，吓得彻底坐了起来。Even则抱着被子，又蜷起来一点。“是，”他尽量小声地说。“嗯，我是Isak。我很抱歉刚才…呃，我可以走？”他完全不知道该做何反应，他刚刚是为和Even睡在床上而道歉了吗？虽然他俩什么都没干。他是应该寒暄一下？还是应该离开？虽然他一点都不想走。Isak没有做过任何见家长的准备。

谢天谢地，Even妈妈救了下场。“别别别，你留下吧。我只是过来看看Even怎么样了。”她温和地笑了笑，Isak意识到自己还不知道她的名字。场面可能下一秒就会变得极其尴尬。“你想吃点什么吗？等Even醒来后，你可以让他也吃点东西。”

“好，太谢谢您了。”Isak往梯子爬去，准备下床。Even的母亲制止了他，说，“没事儿，你就待在上面吧，我把吃的给你拿来。”

她太贴心了，但Isak不想给Even的母亲留意下一个不好的印象。“我还是下来吧，”他笑着说，希望不要太露怯。

又看了一眼Even的睡姿，Isak爬下了床，跟着Even的母亲走到了厨房。“家里只有吐司了，好歹Even在床上吃起来比较方便，”她耸肩。

Isak愣愣地点头。看来他这辈子他这辈子和吐司和Even都分不开了，当然对此他心甘情愿。“我可以帮您做点什么吗？”他问，因为让他手里有点事干总比站在一旁尴尬地看着Even的母亲准备强。她递给他一些奶酪，让Isak抹在吐司上。虽说她自己也可以做到，但Isak对她的体贴心怀感激。他俩默默地各干各的，不过气氛并不奇怪，Isak在心里给自己点了个赞。

“他能让你陪着说明是件好事，”过了一会，Even的母亲说。Isak迷惑地看了她一眼，她微微一笑。“过去一周他都比较低沉，你应该也知道，Even在抑郁期都是不让任何人靠近他的。”

“哦，”Isak呼了一口气。“我是不是该走了？”如果Even不想见他，Isak绝不勉强，对此他早就做好了心理准备。

Even的母亲没有直接回答他的问题，而是说，“嗯…，你过来的时候家里就他一个人，只能他来给你开门，也就意味着他必须强迫自己站起来。”Isak迷茫地点头。“很明显他想让你陪着他，如果他打定主意不见你的话，他根本不会起床的。所以，如果你不想走的话就留下来吧。”Isak迅速地摇头，他一点都不想走。Even的母亲冲他一笑，从冰箱里拿了些东西。

厨房又安静了一会，Isak琢磨着他刚听到的话。当他再次开口时，吐司已经快烤好了，“但我并不知道该做点什么。”

“陪着他就行，其他的你也无能为力。”

吐司就放在床边，Isak在上床前狼吞虎咽地吃下了自己那份。他刚打破了消消乐的记录，正盯着自己的手机，Even动了一下。

Isak把手机放在一边，看着Even慢慢地眨了眨眼。他的脸上还留着枕头印。他把身子转成平躺，眼睛直直地盯着天花板，有时也会转到Isak身上。

“嗨，”Isak说。

“嗨，”Even回复道，他的声音沙哑，仿佛好几天没说话了，说不定的确如此。Isak现在对很多事都拿不准。

“你想吃点东西吗？”Isak还想加一句是吐司，不过Even看上去还在理解他刚才的问题，Isak耐心地等着。最终，Even摇了摇头。“好，”Isak没再强求。“那就过会的吧。”

“你想走就走，没必要…”Even的眼睛绕着屋子环视了一周，“留在这看我难受。”

Isak仔细品了品他的话，感觉Even并不是真心想让他离开。除非Even真这么想，否则Isak是绝对不会走的。“我不想，”他说。“我刚吃了吐司，见到了你妈妈，感觉还不错。”Even听完看向了他，似乎提起了一些兴趣。要放平常，Isak会接着开个玩笑，但他觉得Even现在应该没精力想这些，所以他只说了句“她人很好”。

“好，”Even喃喃道，

一切又安静下来，只能听到Even缓慢的呼吸声。Isak在他手上随意地比划着，过了一会，Even抬手握住了Isak。Isak差点因为这个小小的举动哭出来。

他看向床边，才发现原来他把盘子放到了一本翻得很旧的Crush上面。Isak挣扎了一下，这样他可以在握着Even的手的同时够到那本书。在Isak翻开它时，Even抬起了眼，但他什么都没说。“我可以看吗？”Isak还是问了一句。Even点了一下头，又闭上了眼睛。

书里面被各种颜色的记号笔画得到处都是，还有在边上拿铅笔做的笔记，有时Even会圈住某个单词。Isak看到之后笑了笑，脑海里出现了一个想法。“Even，”他说。Even抬起沉重的眼皮看向他，“你想让我读给你听吗？”

Even看样子是想拒绝的，他皱紧了眉毛，嘴抿成一条线，但随后他耸了下肩，说，“行”。Isak开始了。他跳过了最令人伤心的第一部分，大声读起了那些至少看上去比较开心的句子。

当他读到最后一首时，他的声音已经有点哑了，时不时需要清清嗓子，但他还是坚持了下去。这首诗的每一句几乎都被不同颜色的笔画住了，他慢慢地读着，那些诗句如潮水般向他涌来，直到最后一部分：“‘I had a dream about you. We were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want. You said _Tell me about your books, your vision made of flesh and light.’”_

他停了下来，发现Even正看着他。“等你好点了，你可以跟我说说你喜欢的书，”他改了一下原句，抬起空闲的手（因为Even之前缩回了毯子里，就没再握着）抚了抚Even的头发，继续大声读了下去。“‘And I said _This is the Moon. This is the Sun. Let me name the stars for you. Let me make you there. The splash of my tongue melting you like a sugar cube_ … we were in the gold room where everyone finally gets what they want, so I said _What do you want, sweetheart?_ ’”

他又一次停下，Even耸了下肩，仿佛在回应这个问题。Isak读到，“‘And you said _Kiss me_.’”

“有用的，”Even小声说，Isak不知有多久没听他说话了。如Even所愿，Isak立刻俯下身，给了他一个温柔的吻，只是轻轻的一碰，但他觉得自己仿佛完成了什么壮举。

“最后几句，”他轻声说。Isak直起了身子，继续往下读，“‘Here I am leaving you clues. I am singing now while Rome burns. We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack, my silent night, just mash your lips against me.’”

Isak不用再看书就知道最后两句，他记得当初读到那里时，他在想：Even把这两句忘了。他给Isak发了那么多关于爱和怪兽和与恶魔抗争的诗，独独忘了最重要的两句。Isak第一次读到它们时，他发现自己长出了一口气，不知何时已经泪盈满眶。所以，他看向Even，直视他空洞的凝视，背诵道，“‘We are all going forward. None of us are going back.’”

Isak放下了手中的书，躺到了Even身边。“我们也要往前走，现在还不是结局，好吗？”

终于的终于，Even脸上出现了一丝笑意，他点了点头说，“好”。

四天后，Isak放了学就直奔Even家。Even正坐在床上正拿着手机不知道在干什么，Isak一点都不在乎，他只是高兴Even终于醒了，还冲他笑了一下。今天他的状态比之前都好，算是一大进步。过去的几天就像蒙了一层雾，Even有时候能有力气起床，还有次到厨房里和Isak吃了东西，但一般都是整天昏睡过去，没办法集中注意力。Isak想他永远都不会忘记眼前这一幕：Even坐在床上冲他笑。

“嗨，”Isak跟他打招呼，放下书包，爬上了床梯。Even在他爬到一半时俯下身子，亲了他一口，说“看来这个版本里我是朱丽叶。”

Isak冲他皱眉，坐到了他身边。“什么？等下，是因为阳台那场戏吗？”

“你居然能接住我的梗了！开心吗Isak？电影没白看吧，现在你终于可以理解流行文化了。”Even的眼睛还是有些黯淡，不如之前那样闪闪发光，但好歹他还有心思开玩笑。Isak真为他感到骄傲，忍了半天才没有矫情地抱住Even，他默默地想象了一下那个画面，太肉麻了。

“它算哪门子的流行文化，莎士比亚都死了八百年了。”

“我说的是那部电影，Isak，它总算吧。既然你还是不愿意读原著，你…”

“嘿，我读你给我的另一本了。”

这次是Even迷惑了，“哪本？”

“《说来有点可笑》，我读了。我是说，嗯，虽然是上周才读的，也算。”

“怎么想起来读它了？”Even更懵逼了。“我都说好几遍我讨厌它了。”

“嗯，我想读读看你为什么不喜欢它。”

“然后呢？你喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢，”Isak耸肩，纠结要不要说出他读完之后就埋在心里的那个问题。最后他还是强迫自己说出了口，“你说你没法做到书里那样的是什么？”

Even把头靠在了墙上，闭了一会眼睛。当他再睁开时，他看上去很累。“男主在精神病院住了五天就痊愈了，呃，倒也不是彻底痊愈了，只是他就好像开窍了一样，变得每天贼他妈乐观，珍惜生命，珍惜一切。”Even听上去有点恼火，但更多的是失望。“就，那种情况是永远不可能发生在我身上的，你懂吗？我可以学着接受我的这个病，或许还能试着控制它，只要找到适合我的药，但这个病我这辈子都好不了，对此我还做不到坦然接受，我讨厌这样，”他愤怒地呼出一口气。Isak拉过来Even的手，轻轻捏了捏。Even也捏了捏他。“我真的真的希望有一天，我的脑子别再跟我过不去，至少，给我点喘气的机会缓缓也好。但现在的我还做不到，所以当我读到这个家伙在医院待了五天就重获新生时，才会感觉这么生气。”

“你说的对。”

Even哼了一声。“真的？我就是对人家羡慕嫉妒恨。”

“嗯…但我们不都会羡慕别人过得比自己轻松吗？我只会嫉妒一些小事，你就不一样了，这可是跟你的人生有关啊，没什么可羞愧的。这种感觉真不好受。”

Even叹气。“是啊。”

Isak默默地欣赏了一会他和Even十指相扣的样子，说，“你要是不想说也没关系，不过…”他犹豫了，Even抬起了眉毛，“你之前为什么不告诉我呢？”

Even突然抬起手来捧住了Isak的脸，轻柔地吻了他。Isak吃了一惊，直到他回吻时才想起来把眼睛闭上。Even亲完后，他的手还捧着Isak的脸，说，“对不起。”

“不用，我不是这个意思，我没生气。我只是想知道为什么。”Isak抬手握住了Even的手腕，好让Even明白自己的心意：他会陪着他。

“我知道，”Even笑了。“我只是想跟你道个歉。”

“哦，好吧。”Isak呆呆地看着他。

Even又笑了，但这次多了一些悲伤。他坐直身体，靠在了墙上，目视前方，把手插进了Isak的指间，说，“我真的很抱歉之前没跟你说。我只是想获得一些控制权，哪怕是能决定什么时候告诉你也好。我虽然想告诉你，真要我开口却很难，所以我就…一拖再拖，越拖我就越害怕你的反应，并不是说你人品不行…”

“谢了，”Isak幽幽地回了一句，虽然现在的谈话很严肃，他的心跳也很快，但他不想让Even觉得自己是在窥视他的内心，这对他俩来说都没好处。

“你是我见过最好的人，宝贝儿，”Even小小地笑了一下。“但是，太难了。我现在，已经过了那道坎，所以说出来会比较容易，但当初我真的怎么都开不了口，你懂吗？”

Even看了Isak一眼，Isak重重地咽了一口。“我懂。”Even皱眉，很显然想继续问下去，但Isak摇了摇头。“没什么，以后再说吧，我完全能理解你的感受。如果你没准备好就不说，你不用为此道歉。你想什么时候说都行。”

他俩安静了一会，Even漫不经心地玩着Isak的手指，摸了摸他的脉搏，Isak的皮肤有点点痒，他感到一阵暖意。他不由自主地笑了。突然，他想起一件要命的事。“完了，你当时不回我短信的时候，我好像跟我的朋友们都说了，操，还扯什么你想说就说呢，操操操，Even，真对不…”

Even哈哈大笑，要不是Isak因此松了一口气，他都想打Even。“没事啦，Isak。反正我也算是帮倒忙了吧，毕竟我的确想让你察觉出来。别担心，我相信你。”他轻轻地亲了一口Isak的额头。Isak叹了一口气，总算又笑了出来。

“我是说，我当初的确给你留了线索，”Even说。“就比如我给你了《说来有点可笑》，可能是我潜意识里？想让你发现。”Isak不敢置信地看着他。Even居然指望自己在他出事好几周前就想明白？Even轻笑，顺了顺Isak的头发。“没事，反正咱俩是当不成福尔摩斯和华生了。”

“别把我也算进去，”Isak咧嘴，他亲了一口Even的嘴角，不为什么，想亲就亲了。Even转过头来，严肃地亲了Isak一口，拉他一起躺了笑来，好一番亲热。

等两人终于分开喘气时，Even低声说，“你真好。”

“谢了，你也凑活吧。”Isak拼命忍住傻笑，是Even的笑容几乎和以往一样灿烂，Isak放弃了，心想傻就傻吧。

在Even的高架床上，他不再坠落，他发现自己又一次脚踏实地；旁边还站着Even。

Isak要在家举办读书小组的圣诞派对，他都不记得自己当初怎么就答应了呢，好吧他记得一清二楚。他清楚地记得自己说“行啊，我可以办”，Vilde听完一脸不敢置信，但立刻就转变为了高兴。容他解释一句，Vilde问他的那天他心情出奇的好，因为Even决定搬来跟Isak一起住。他还不能去上学，但他声称自己想Isak的床了，所以他想都没想就答应了Vilde。有本事告他去啊，在过去的几周里，他每次说完“好”之后都能有意想不到的效果。

不过现在他有点后悔了，因为他得和Vilde一起呆在厨房里，而他的朋友们（这次大家都是自愿来的，尤其在听说Isak还会提供酒水后）可能正在和女生们做着一些歪七扭八的圣诞装饰。他看见Even站在角落里和Linn聊着天。Isak有点顾不上听Vilde在说什么，因为他突然发现Even和Linn旁边就是Eskild挂的槲寄生，Even坏笑着看了一眼Isak，又看了看槲寄生。Isak清了清嗓子，试图重新把注意力转回到Vilde身上。他不能老是这么对不起人家，不听她在说什么。

Vilde很明显跟他想的一样，她打了一下他的肩膀。“嘿！你打我干什么？”Isak叫了一声，他的信条是不到最后一刻绝不认错。

“你根本就没听我说话，我说你应该好好谢谢我。”

“谢你干什么？”Isak立刻起疑了。

Vilde大声地叹了口气。“因为要不是我的读书小组——鉴于只有一个人退组了，可以说是办得相当成功，既然你问起来了——你怎么可能碰到Even。”

问题是，Isak还不太想在大庭广众之下讨论这种话题，可能他这辈子都做不到。他可以跟Even肉麻，但跟别人他张不开嘴。虽然即便是在Even面前他也不想总是肉麻兮兮的，可他忍不住。“说不定我们能在别的地方认识呢，”他反驳道。

Vilde并不买账。“哪？你一天到晚就跟Jonas他们待在一起。”

Isak挥了挥手。“厕所？管他的呢，你怎么突然想起这茬了？”

Vilde听完面色一喜。“因为这证明我的读书小组不仅能让人们知道新书，分享读后感，还能让你的人生更进一步。”眼看Isak一脸懵逼的盯着她，Vilde又叹了口气。“也就是认识新朋友，Isak，讲真，没了我的读书小组你可怎么办啊。”

Isak抬头看了一会厨房的天花板，然后又看向Vilde说，“那行吧，谢谢你，Vilde。”

Vilde朝他一笑。他觉得她在自己面前从来没有这么放松过。他也报以微笑。“圣诞快乐，Isak。”

“圣诞快乐。”

Sana过来叫走了Vilde，在她们走之前，Isak说，“Vilde，谁退组了？”

Vilde转回身来，一手挽着Sana，她皱了皱鼻子，“不知道，一个短发女生。她好像换到别的组了。”

Isak确定Vilde知道Emma的名字，Vilde把每一个组员的名字都熟记于心，她可能连每个人的课表都知道，鉴于她总能在储物柜旁边把Isak堵个正着。“好吧，”Isak点头，又加了一句“抱歉”，因为他觉着这是他的错。他的关注点永远在Even身上，其他读书小组的成员他几乎都没什么印象，他都没注意到Emma早就不来了。

没等Vilde张嘴，Sana就插了进来，“想什么呢，现在这样就挺好。”

“嗯呢，我们差点就把Mahdi也说服了，”Vilde咧嘴一笑，二人离开了厨房。Isak也笑了。

“这什么破游戏，”Isak在Even耳边抱怨。

“你就是输不起，”Even咧嘴。

Isak咕哝一声，因为Even说的对。半个小时前Vilde建议玩这个游戏，当时大家都喝的有点上头（Isak还好，Even也还在喝他的第一瓶啤酒），现在大家都聚在了客厅里。一半坐在地上，另一半在沙发里，玩的游戏是猜一些关于书籍的冷知识。Isak在想他要不直接认输算了，他把头靠在了Even肩上，打算把下半场睡过去。Even似乎注意到了，他搂住了Isak的腰，把手放在Isak的锁骨附近。Isak又往沙发里滑了滑，这样他就可以舒服地靠着Even，而不用全压在他身上。

“好嘞，下一个问题，”Sana说，她自告奋勇当了主持人，手里拿着一堆卡片。谁答错了就得自罚一杯，除了Even大家都没少喝，还有Vilde，鉴于她对当代青春文学了如指掌。目前为止，大家要不是醉的醺醺然，要不就是单纯的开心，所以索性组队来猜答案。Isak的分数依旧很落后，鉴于他过去十分钟里一道题都没答对。管他的呢，反正这些问题都很变态，出题的一定是Sana。

“《探索多元宇宙：平行的世界，隐藏的维度，现实边界的终极追寻》这本书的作者是谁？”Sana的问题打断了他的走神。

“这题目也太长了吧，”Magnus抱怨的声音从Isak的左边传来，Isak说，“约翰·格里宾。”

几乎全屋的人都扭过头来盯着他。Isak拼命忍住没忘Even身后躲去。“怎么了？”他不高兴地说，“我又没说错。”

Sana的嘴角微微上挑，说，“你答对了。”

“说了我读书的嘛，”Isak咕哝了一句，大家还是盯着他。

“说是这么说，问题这可是物理书啊，”Magnus的口气分不出是敬佩还是不屑，Isak耸了耸肩。

“我的男朋友太聪明了，”Even叹了口气，Isak怼了他一肘子。“嘿，我可是夸你呢！”其他人要不是发出柠檬的声音，要不就是“天呐，你俩太甜了，我又相信爱情了。”Isak确定这句是Eskild说的。

“少给他们喂点狗粮吧，”Isak叹了口气坐直，Even笑着又把他搂在怀里。

游戏继续进行，Isak先后遭受了各种问题：《化身博士》是几几年出版的，“怒斥吧，怒斥光的消逝”出自于哪首诗，哪位作者的笔名是柯勒·贝尔。他都没发现Even几乎全都知道答案。（除了关于数字的那些，他总是搞混出版年代，不知道为什么每次都能逗笑Isak。）

最夺人眼球的问题来了。Sana问，“下面的引用出自哪里？是什么风格？‘一个年轻健康、营养良好的孩子在一岁的时候是味道最美、营养最佳、最有益健康的食品，焖、烤、焙、煮皆无不可（译文来自网络）…’”

“什么，几把，玩意儿。”Isak瞪大了眼睛看着她。

“这写的是啥啊？”Jonas笑了。

“真有人这么写了吗？还是你现编的？”Chris也插了句嘴。

“你成功的引起了我们的兴趣，”Eva表示同意。Eskild一脸反胃的站在角落里，Noora整个人都快缩进了沙发里。Isak对此感同身受。

“真有这句话，”Even在Isak旁边说。Isak扭过身来看着他。“诶，等下，是不是出自约翰逊·斯威夫特的《一个温和的建议》？”他要真说对了，Isak绝对要给他来一拳。他要是连这种恶心费解人的玩意儿都知道出处的话，是得多爱读书？“没错，是什么风格呢？”Sana说。

“你连这个也知道？”Isak死活都接受不了。

“你是又忘了我可是个书呆子了吗？我记得清清楚楚，这可是出自你的原话。”Even的眉毛疯狂扭动，Isak只想亲他，可周围人太多了，他下不去嘴。

“闭嘴，你真讨厌。”他从Even的怀抱里扭出来，Even任他起身，Isak说，“我去找点喝的,”边走边听见有人说，“他俩真腻歪，”他忍不住笑了。谢天谢地，他现在是背对着大家，也就不用藏着掖着了。

Isak又回到了厨房，手里拿着杯水，Even走了过来。“嗨，”他说。

“嗨，”Isak回了一句，任由Even把他拉近亲了他一口。Even亲着亲着低声说了一句，“我的答案还没说完呢。”

Isak闭上眼叹气，“我讨厌你。”

“你才不讨厌我呢，你只是被我的博学所征服。另外，Sana说的选段出自一篇反讽。斯威夫特并没有真正提倡人们去吃小孩。”

“哇，吓死我了。”他是真有点被吓到了，毕竟Isak又不知道几百年前的人是怎么想的。

“你看看，你的男朋友和我的男朋友一样聪明，高不高兴？”

“有一点，”Isak从善如流。他把杯子放到一边，拉近了两人的距离，看向Even，他正低着头冲Isak笑。虽然Isak永远不会向任何人，尤其是Even承认，但他喜欢Even比他高几厘米，这样在他看向Even时不会立即被发现。虽然现在被捉了个正着，因为Even也静静地望向他。

他们的朋友都还在客厅，厨房里都能听见传来的欢声笑语，但这不重要：Isak很享受他俩之间这片舒服的静谧，不是因为他们找不到话题，而是因为Isak知道他俩有的是时间，有的是时间去讨论Even的躁郁症，有时间去划清界限，为下次做好准备，有时间向对方亲诉深藏已久的秘密（Isak想起了他的妈妈，他打算尽快把这一切告诉Even，不过不急这一时），有的是时间去大笑，亲吻，拥抱和分享。

“我现在好像明白《说来有点可笑》的结局了，”Isak小声说。Even抬起了眉毛。“它的意思并不是一切都会神奇地变好，而是男主明白了他要好好做点什么，他想更加了解生活的意义。”Even点了下头。“我懂了，”Isak笑着说，“我也想。事实上，我已经做到了。”

Even的笑容灿烂得耀眼，“真的吗？”

“真的，”Isak和Even十指相扣，他的心跳平稳，不再是急促的，不受控制的，慌张的。当他看向Even时，它还是快了一点，不是出于紧张或是害怕，而是源于身体深处的一股暖意，他感觉连指尖都热了起来。

Even把额头贴在Isak的额头上，“我现在没什么可引的诗，让你失望了，”他呼了口气。他没有解释为什么现在需要引诗，但Isak懂他的言下之意。

“真没啦？”Isak开玩笑，一手放在了Even的下巴上，把他尽可能地拉近。

“没了，因为我不再需要这么干了，不是吗？”Isak把他的视线从Even的嘴唇上移开，望进了他的眼睛。他的眼神那么柔软，温暖，让Isak有种回家的感觉。他现在已经不需要凭言语来理解Even了，虽然以后还是得靠说话，不过现在，他懂他。这就够了。不过，他还是说，“是的。我倒有一句。”

“真的？”

“嗯…虽然非常，非常短。”

“求您说说。”

Isak想起了《说来有点可笑》的最后几行字，一直在重复着一个词。Isak第一次觉得自己对得起这个词，他第一次不想再掩藏了：他此刻正和一个高的出奇的男孩子牵着手，那个男孩对用眉毛来交流有一种执念，吻向Isak时眼里带着惊叹与欢愉。

“我知道你不喜欢那本书，我不勉强你，反正它也很无聊”，Isak开口，Even哼了一声但没有打断他。“但最后，男主，管他叫的什么美国名字…”

“Craig。”

“行行行，Craig，也有可能是Brian，Kevin什么的。”

这次Even是真的笑出了声，亲了一口Isak的嘴角。“Isak？”他低声说。

“嗯？”

“说重点。”

Isak想装得不高兴一点，可Even又亲了他一次，让他根本装不下去。“好吧，说就说，”他咕哝道，依旧不想打破环绕在他俩周围的温和的保护膜。“所以，结局的时候，Craig重复了好几次那句话，因为他想明白了，这就是他以后想要的。我们现在也是如此，以后无论发生什么，都要坚持下去。”

“也就是？”Even问，

“活着。”


End file.
